Kōri ga daisuki
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Tres años después del incidente de la academia Alius, Bryce Withingale y su hermana pequeña, Caitlin, estudian en el nuevo instituto, donde ocurrirán muchas cosas. Problemas amorosos entre los extraterrestres. REEDITANDO HISTORIA
1. Los hermanos Suzuno

**Capítulo 1. Los hermanos Withingale**

_Mi hermana me vuelve loco_, pensaba Bryce Withingale, el antiguo delantero y capitán de Diamond, al que casi todo el mundo había conocido como Gazelle. El chico caminaba tranquilo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras su preciosa hermana pequeña, Caitlin, le agarraba la mano, entrelazando los dedos entre los del chico.

Caitlin era exactamente igual a su hermano. Podían pasar perfectamente por un par de gemelos, sino fuera porque Bryce tenía 17 años y ella 15. La chica idolatraba a su hermano, y lo quería de todo corazón. Él también la adoraba, tal vez más que ella a él, pero rara vez lo demostraba. Al menos voluntariamente, pues su hermana le obligaba a decirle que la quería muchísimas veces al día, y no se separaba nunca de él, sólo cuando tenían que ir a clase.

La chica tenía los mismos rasgos que su hermano. Tenía un largo y desordenado pelo blanco como la nieve que ataba en dos largas y gruesas trenzas, con unos mechones cayendo a ambos lados del rostro y un flequillo desigual que caía por el lado izquierdo, y unos ojos de un azul tan glacial que quien la miraba parecía perderse en el océano. Por suerte para muchos, los dos hermanos no compartían el mismo carácter, ya que Bryce era frío como el hielo, mientras que Caitlin era suave y tierna como un copo de nieve, pese a que muchas veces era amable por simple compostura solía tratar muy bien a los demás, aunque mas valía que no la hicieran enfadar.

- Caitlin, suéltame la mano -Dijo el albino en voz baja.

- No quiero. Ya que tengo que estar sin ti todo el día, no quiero que nos separemos tan pronto.

- Ya estamos llegando al instituto. La gente nos mira raro por ir siempre tan pegados.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que piense la gente, hermano? ¿Qué importa lo que digan de nosotros?

- Ya sabes que no me importa. Pero si te sigues pegando a mí todo el tiempo, no vas a encontrar amigos de tu edad. Siempre estas conmigo.

La chica se puso en frente de el, aun sin soltarle la mano. Su mirada azul se había vuelto seria, aunque seguía mirando a su hermano con la misma dulzura que siempre.

- Los hermanos no deben estar separados. Nunca. No quiero tener amigos de mi edad, además sólo me llevas dos años. No pasa nada porque tengamos los mismos amigos.

Bryce la miro fijamente, atendiendo a sus palabras. No le gustaba que pensara de esa manera. Pero bueno, era cosa de familia. Vio como su hermana pequeña se sonrojaba un poco por mirarla tan fijamente, y apartó un poco la mirada. A veces Caitlin era incomprensible.

- Hermano...

- ¿Si?

- Dime que me quieres... -Susurró con voz melosa, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos.

- Caitlin, llegaremos tarde.

- No es justo, quiero saber que me quieres.

- Ya lo sabes de sobra, no hace falta que te lo esté diciendo todo el rato.

- Si me quisieras no serías tan frío conmigo... -La chica bajó la cabeza, fingiendo estar indignada.

Sabía que ese truco siempre le funcionaba. En cuanto la veía un poco decaída, Bryce cambiaba de repente. Aunque estaba algo avergonzado por tener que hacerlo en la calle, se inclinó sobre su hermana para abrazarla, mientras la besaba tiernamente en la frente. Menos mal que ya no había nadie en la calle.

- Claro que te quiero, boba.

Caitlin sonrió satisfecha y se pegó a su hermano, como si este le diera la vida.

- Yo también te quiero, Bryce.

El chico se limitó a suspirar. Siempre estaban igual. Y aun era por la mañana, quedaba mucho día por delante.

- Vámonos a clase, ¿cale?

- Claro -La chica volvió a agarrarle la mano y caminaron juntos.

Al instituto Alien.

Los antiguos promotores, tras dejar sus malvados planes hacia ya tres años, no querían tener que dejar a todos los niños que habían pertenecido al Alien, así que con la ayuda de Lina Schiller, la hija del fundador del instituto, habían construido varias instalaciones, que se componían por cinco residencias y un instituto. Las cinco residencias respondían a los nombres originales de los equipos de fútbol: Tormenta de Géminis, Epsilon, Diamond, Prominence y Gaia. Los uniformes del alumno dependían del grupo en el que habían estado, así que los de Bryce y Caitlin eran de color blanco y azul hielo.

Como las residencias estaban dentro del gran recinto del instituto, todos iban caminando. Ciertamente se había creado una especie de pequeña ciudad para ellos, tenían de todo allí.

Bryce acompañó a su hermana pequeña hasta su clase, donde tardó por lo menos diez minutos en despedirse de ella. No parecía dispuesta a alejarse de su hermano, aunque fuera por unas horas hasta el descanso. Pero finalmente consiguió que la chica entrara en el aula, y entonces fue a la suya.

- ¿Qué hay, Bryce? ¿Otra vez tu encantadora hermana haciendo de las suyas? -Preguntó Xavier con una suave sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar.

- Ya ves, siempre la misma historia... -Suspiró el albino, sentándose en el pupitre de al lado.

Xavier Foster no había cambiado para nada, únicamente estaba más alto. Seguía teniendo esa piel blanquecina y los mismos ojos verdes, contrastando con su pelo rojo. Le dedicó una amigable sonrisa a Bryce, aunque este ni se esforzó en devolvérsela. Eran amigos, pero siempre era así con el.

Se les acercaron otros dos chicos, uno con un aire de lo más amigable y despreocupado, al igual que Xavier, con el pelo verdoso atado en una coleta alta y la piel algo morena, mientras que el otro parecía malhumorado, como siempre, con sus ojos ámbar brillando como dos antorchas, mientras se colocaba el pelo rojo, con una pequeña cresta en forma de llama.

- Oye, Gazelle, tendrías que aprender a manejar un poco mejor a esa mocosa -Preguntó Claude Beacons, el chico pelirrojo, apoyándose sobre una mesa y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con Caitlin, Torch? -Dijo Bryce, enfriando su mirada.

- Pues sí, estoy cansado de verla pasearse con nosotros tan tranquilamente. Es una pesada.

El chico de pelo blanco se levantó para quedar frente a él. Sus ojos relucían con un brillo helado que estremecería a cualquiera. Pero el chico de ojos amarillos no se doblegaba ante él, no en vano era su mayor rival. Claro que nunca podría tener la misma frialdad que él.

- No hables así de mi hermana, o tendrás problemas. Lo sabes de sobra.

- Chicos, recordad que en clase no debemos tener peleas... -Se apresuró a decir Jordan Greenway, el chico de pelo verde, intentando poner paz.

- Jordan tiene razón. Tranquilos, ¿vale? -Intervino Xavier-. Claude, se más respetuoso con Caitlin. No hay nada malo en que pase algo de tiempo con nosotros, también es nuestra amiga.

El pelirrojo puso una cara malhumorada y volvió a su sitio ignorando la mirada de Bryce. El chico de ojos azules seguía algo irritado. Y pensar que ese bicho se podía considerar uno de sus mejores amigos...

...

La mañana transcurrió como todos los días. Caitlin corriendo en el descanso junto a su hermano para después abalanzarse sobre el, mientras los demás intentaban quedarse al margen para no enfadar a la chica en sus momentos con su hermano. La chica quería que le dieran las mismas horas libres que a Bryce, para así poder estar más tiempo con el, y por como los profesores y el director la miraban aterrorizados, se notaba que lo había conseguido. Los chicos se preguntaban que habría hecho para conseguirlo, pero preferían no saberlo. En el fondo era una reina de hielo camuflada en el cuerpo de una niña de quince años.

Después de unos minutos hablando con su hermano, la chica se reunió con Jordan, que sin ninguna duda era su mejor amigo. Él estaba encantado de ponerla al día con lo que pasaba en la clase.

- ¿Hoy tendrás entrenamiento? -Preguntó Caitlin, sonriendo débilmente cuando el chico asintió-. Qué suerte... Seguro que lo harás genial, como siempre.

- Haré lo que pueda. Por cierto, antes Claude y tu hermano han estado a punto de pelearse.

- ¿Y eso?

- Se metió contigo.

La albina dirigió su mirada glacial al pelirrojo. Este había cambiado su expresión malhumorada por una cautelosa en cuanto la vio, comenzando a moverse nervioso

- ¿Te he molestado, Claude? Siempre intento ser amable contigo...

- Yo no he hecho nada, ¿por qué dices eso? ¡Jordan, idiota! ¿Qué le has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada... Será instinto femenino -El chico de pelo verde sonreía amistoso, pero por dentro disfrutaba de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- ¡Te mataré, Janus! -Exclamó exasperado, hasta que vio cómo Caitlin se acercaba a él-. ¡En cuanto salga de esta te mataré!

La chica de pelo blanco comenzó a perseguirlo, y él a correr desesperado. Bryce dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se apoyaba en la pared junto a Xavier.

- Le dije que tendría problemas -Comentó sin más, con aire despreocupado.

- Lo secundo –Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

**Continuará**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_Caitlin Withingale es una chica que he inventado yo misma._

_Bryce Withingale y los personajes originales, obviamente, no me pertenecen... Ojalá fuera así... en fin, soñar es gratis xD_


	2. Un hermoso recuerdo

**Capítulo 2. Un hermoso recuerdo**

- Espero que ya hayas escarmentado, Claude -Dijo Caitlin sin más, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad mientras volvía con su hermano.

El pelirrojo tenía le mejilla roja e hinchada. Se limitó a poner tu típica cara malhumorada y se fue con chica de pelo naranja que le llegaba a los hombros y una pequeña coleta que apenas sujetaba un poco de pelo, dejando un montón suelto. Antaño, todos la habían conocido como Rean, y al igual que Claude, llevaba el uniforme del instituto de color naranja tirando a rojo, con partes blancas.

Bryce sonreía maliciosamente mientras su hermana se apoyaba en la pared junto a el.

- Hermano, ¿haremos algo juntos esta tarde? -Preguntó Caitlin, quitándole un pequeño hilo de la chaqueta- ¿Iremos a algún sitio?

- Lo pensaremos un poco mas tarde, ¿Vale?

La chica asintió con una tierna sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Bryce esbozó una media sonrisa y le aparto un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

- Te quiero mucho, Bryce -Susurró ella.

El chico se inclinó suavemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su hermana.

- Yo también te quiero, Caitlin.

Xavier sonrió al verlos, y decidió sentarse en el bando junto a Jordan para no molestarles.

- Hay que ver cómo se quieren... Es una relación muy bonita.

- Cierto. Me dan un poco de envidia -Reconoció el chico de pelo verde, sonriendo también, aunque estaba concentrado en abrir el paquete de un pastelito que se le resistía.

- A mi también. Yo nunca he tenido una relación tan estrecha con mi hermana mayor. Tienen mucha suerte de tenerse.

- Sin embargo... ¿no crees que son demasiado cercanos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Xavier con curiosidad, sin entender lo que le quería decir su amigo.

- Míralos... Aquí lo vemos normal, pero la gente normal se extrañaría mucho si los vieran juntos. Por muy unidos que estén, los hermanos no suelen pasarse el día juntos dándose muestras de cariño. Cualquiera podría pensar mal.

El pelirrojo comprendió, poniendo cara de disgusto al momento.

- No creo que sea eso... Por favor, si son hermanos...

- ¡No estoy diciendo que sea eso...! Ya se que jamás habría nada entre ellos, que simplemente desde lo ocurrido con sus padres se unieron mucho. Es comprensible. Bueno, sé que no es lo que parece, así que dejemos el tema. ¡Oh, voy a comprarme un bocadillo!

Jordan se levantó para comenzar a correr hasta llegar a la tienda, dejando a su amigo mirándolo con una alegre sonrisa. Qué raro era, aun siendo tan buen chico.

De pronto, volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos. Era verdad, lo cierto era que estaban muy unidos, actuando de una forma que no adoptaban otros hermanos normales. Pero bueno, en ese lugar ninguno era normal.

Caitlin le contaba lo que había pasado las tres primeras horas de clase a Bryce, y este le daba toda su atención. Por mucho que intentara disimular siempre, se notaba que adoraba a su hermana. Era un mundo para él.

Pasado un rato terminó el descanso, y todos comenzaban a irse a sus clases. Caitlin resopló, sabiendo que era el momento de la despedida.

- Iré a buscarte en cuanto termine la clase -Le dijo Bryce, sonriendo con calma.

La chica asintió animándose, levantándose un poco para besarle en la mejilla, y este le correspondió. En cuanto se separaron comenzó a caminar para entrar en el pasillo e irse a clase, pero en un instante se detuvo, suspirando de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien, Caitlin? -Preguntó su hermano, comenzando a alarmarse.

- Eh... Sí, no te preocupes. Me ha dado un simple tirón en la pierna, no es nada. ¡Me voy a clase, te veo luego!

La albina corrió hasta su clase antes de que Bryce comenzara a preocuparse por esa tontería. En cuanto llegó sonrió a sus compañeros y fue a sentarse en su pupitre, junto a la ventana. Le dolía un poco la pierna, pero se le pasaría enseguida. De todos modos no pensó demasiado en eso, prefería decidir lo que haría con su hermano por la tarde.

...

Bryce recordaba la época en que jugaban al fútbol para conquistar el planeta, sin prestar atención en clase. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la guerra de partidos, el tenía catorce años, y su hermana doce. El aún se llamaba Gazelle, y ella se llamaba Shine.

A pesar de que había intentado impedírselo, Caitlin se empeñó en jugar en el equipo. Ella era fuerte, pero en realidad no quería que corriera ningún riesgo. Y en el partido contra el Raimon, cuando ya habían formado el equipo Caos, se hizo daño en la pierna.

Le había llevado un tiempo curarse, pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué ahora le daba molestias la pierna? desde hacía mucho tiempo no había vuelto a sentir dolor. Menos mal que ese año no había insistido cuando le dijo que no se uniera al equipo. No quería que volviera a pasarlo mal. Por mucho que le gustara jugar al fútbol, si su salud peligraba, no la dejaría.

Sabía que no debía preocuparse, pues ella le había dicho que era simplemente un tirón. Así que se esforzó por no pensar en ello.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar el exterior por la ventana, aunque estaba sentado en el centro de la clase, y vio como Xavier lo observaba fijamente.

¿Que estaría pensando? no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El pelirrojo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Jordan. No podía ser. Sabía perfectamente que era mentira, que era imposible que hubiera algo entre Caitlin y Bryce.

¿Como podía estar pensando en eso?

Eran hermanos, por favor No los veía capaces de tal aberración... Era simple amor fraternal. Bryce jamás haría algo así, y Caitlin menos... Seguramente les repugnaría la idea. Ella era una chica tan dulce, tan especial... Tan inteligente, siempre sincera y directa, aun siendo amable. Era tan guapa, le encantaba su pelo blanco tan largo, y sus increíbles ojos azules.

Habían estado juntos toda la vida, y eran buenos amigos. Cuando la chica se lesiono la pierna, fue de los pocos que la fueron a visitar, aparte de Bryce y Jordan. Se había pasado largas tardes con ella en la habitación del hospital, hablando de muchísimas cosas y pasando el rato.

Recordaba como de pequeño se había prendado de ella nada mas verla. Acababa de llegar con su hermano mayor a la academia Alius. Él tenía seis años, y ella cuatro. Xavier, que por aquel entonces también tenia seis años, se había quedado observándola fijamente, impresionado por tanta fragilidad y hermosura en una sola persona. Se la veía asustada, pero el estar agarrada de la mano de su hermanito la ayudaba mucho.

Sus padres los habían abandonado. Pero Caitlin aun no era consciente de ello, aunque Bryce ya se lo había imaginado al ver que no volvían a buscarlos.

El fundador de la academia Alius, Astram Schiller, al que todos llamaban padre, los recibió con una amable sonrisa. Xavier Lo había acompañado para verlos también, y observó más de cerca a la niña. La pequeña Kaori le sonrió dulcemente por encima de su gran bufanda blanca, y el niño se escondió tras el kimono del señor Schiller de lo más avergonzado, logrando que la niña se riera contenta. Su hermano la miraba tiernamente, aunque no había ninguna sonrisa en su cara. Era obvio que el sabía lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estás bien, Xavier? -Preguntó alguien de repente, sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Eh? Sí, Bryce... Estoy bien -Respondió apresurado, revolviéndose el pelo.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme todo el rato? Estás empezando a darme miedo.

- Perdona. Sólo estaba... recordando una cosa.

Volvió a mirar su libro, y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de uno de los días en que visito a Caitlin al hospital.

_¡Xavier! ¡Has vuelto a venir a verme!_

Jamás podría olvidar como se le había iluminado el rostro al verlo. Siempre se alegraba muchísimo cuando iba a pasar la tarde con ella. Al principio no comprendía por qué, hasta que habló con Bryce. Este le contó que casi nadie iba a ver a su hermana. No mantenía una buena relación con el equipo, aunque guardaba las apariencias. Pero sus compañeros recelaban, no querían tenerla cerca. Ella decía que no le importaba, pero era obvio que le gustaría poder llevarse mejor con ellos.

Jordan solía ir a verla tres veces por semana, pero Xavier comenzó a ir todos los días. Se pasaba horas hablando con ella y con su hermano.

El día que le dieron el alta en el hospital, fue la primera y única vez que se habían abrazado. Ella le agradeció profundamente el haber ido a verla, diciéndole que gracias a él se había curado antes.

Desde entonces no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que reconocer que la chica siempre le había gustado muchísimo. Pero desde ese día sus sentimientos fueron a más.

- Eh, Xavier. Ya es hora de irse.

- ¿Qué? -Murmuró sorprendiéndose, levantando la cabeza.

- Hay que ver cómo estás hoy... -Comentó Bryce, realmente extrañado-. La clase ya ha terminado. ¿No querías que te dejara unos apuntes? Tengo que ir a buscar a Caitlin, así que démonos prisa.

- Ah, claro.

Fueron hasta la taquilla del chico de pelo blanco, donde se encontraron con Caitlin esperando apoyada.

- Te has retrasado, hermano.

- Lo sé, tengo que dejarle una cosa a Xavier.

- Ah, entonces no pasa nada -Sonrió al instante, separándose de la taquilla con tranquilidad.

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando los tres, para que luego los hermanos se separaran del chico de ojos verdes.

La chica se despidió de el levantando la mano y guiñándole un ojo, como solía hacer. Al momento, volvió a agarrar a su hermano de la mano, mientras se iban juntos al apartamento de la residencia Diamond. La residencia Gaia estaba en el sentido contrario, así que Xavier se fue con los demás chicos de Gaia. Pero ni por un momento sus pensamientos abandonaron a Caitlin.

**Continuará**


	3. ¿No es un sueño?

**Capítulo 3. ¿No es un sueño?**

Bryce se encontraba acostado en su cama, con bastante fiebre. Tapado hasta el cuello, y sudando, mientras Caitlin le ponía con suavidad un paño mojado con agua fría en la frente, separándole el pelo.

- No me puedo creer que te hayas puesto enfermo -Suspiró, realmente preocupada-. Es tan raro...

- Ya ves, no soy de hierro -Procuró reír el chico, mareándose un poco al moverse-. Venga, vete al instituto, o llegarás tarde.

- ¿No sería mejor que me quedara contigo? Debería cuidarte.

- De eso nada, sé que hoy tienes un examen. Yo estaré bien, tranquila. Vete.

- Está bien... En cuanto haga el examen volveré corriendo a casa, y te haré algo para comer. Abrígate bien, y acuérdate de cambiar el paño frío. Y bebe agua.

- Sí, sí... -Resopló Bryce, sintiendo que le subía la fiebre-. Márchate ya.

La chica sonrió débilmente, y se inclinó para poder besarle suavemente en la mejilla. No le gustaba tener que salir sin él, pero no había nada que hacer. Al menos podría estar con Jordan y Xavier, no estaría sola. Era mejor que estar con sus compañeros de clase, eran demasiado aburridos. Salió de casa y se encaminó al instituto. Hacía algo de frío, cosa que le encantaba. El tránsito de invierno a primavera era algo que le gustaba mucho, solía hacer sol, pero también fresco.

- Caitlin -Susurró alguien a su espalda, justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse los auriculares y escuchar algo de música mientras caminaba.

La chica de ojos azules se giró, y sonrió alegre al ver al chico de pelo rojo a su espalda.

- Xavier, buenos días -Le saludó con tranquilidad, esperándole para poder caminar juntos.

- Buenos días. ¿Y tú hermano?

- Tiene fiebre. Ha tenido que quedarse en cama.

- Vaya, me sorprende que se haya puesto enfermo.

- Y ya ves, ahora tendré que estar sin él en el instituto. Y eso me fastidia mucho, porque cuando tengo exámenes me ayuda a repasar. Es injusto, tenía que ponerse enfermo precisamente hoy. ¡Para empezar no debería ponerse enfermo nunca!

Xavier rió, intentando disimular tapándose un poco la boca con la mano, cosa que indignó un poco a la albina.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Me hace gracia ver como te desesperas ya solo por no estar con tu hermano diez minutos.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -Preguntó Caitlin, comenzando a confundirse.

- Bueno, a veces dependes demasiado de él, le sigues a todas partes, le obedeces en todo... Pero no es que sea algo malo, a mí personalmente me gustaría poder tener a alguien así. Es bonito.

- Ya... Yo sé que mucha gente no ve bien que quiera estar con él todo el tiempo. Pero es mi hermano, puedo estar con él si quiero. Me da igual que los demás lo vean mal.

- No es que lo vean mal, Caitlin. Es que os tienen envidia.

- ¿Envidia?

- Sí, no es más que eso, es muy sencillo comprenderlo. Todos los que formamos parte de Alius hemos estado solos casi siempre, muy pocos están con sus auténticos hermanos. Tenéis mucha suerte de poder estar juntos. Por eso cuando alguien os mira no está pensando mal de vosotros. Sencillamente a los demás les gustaría tener lo mismo.

La chica bajó un poco la cabeza, comenzando a ponerse triste. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Ella tenía algo que los demás deseaban, nunca se había dado cuenta. No le sentó demasiado bien.

- No me gusta que lo pasen mal por mi culpa.

- ¿Pero qué dices? No es culpa tuya.

- Bueno, siempre estoy con mi hermano, es como si se lo restregara a los demás. Pero... no, en realidad no soy yo. La culpa la tienen mis padres. No los recuerdo demasiado bien, pero ellos son los culpables de todo. Los odio.

Xavier se sintió mal por esa confesión. Nunca había escuchado a Caitlin hablar sobre sus padres. Decir que los odiaba le sorprendió mucho. Se podría decir que era la primera vez que oía la palabra _odio_ de sus labios. Era extraño. Pero desde luego no quería que ella se sintiera mal por dos personas a las que ni siquiera recordaba.

- No digas eso. Nadie se merece que le odien. De acuerdo que tus padres hicieron algo malo, pero... en el fondo, yo se lo agradezco. Solo por una pequeña parte. Porque si no lo hubieran hecho, seguramente yo no te habría conocido.

La chica enrojeció ante las palabras de su amigo, que la observaba tiernamente. Aun así, le gustó lo que le dijo, y también la hizo pensar en positivo.

- Sí, cierto. Al menos he podido conoceros. A ti, a Jordan, e incluso a Claude... y a todos los demás. En ese sentido no me importa tanto que nos hayan abandonado. Además, si no nos hubieran abandonado tal vez Bryce hubiera sido diferente conmigo. Él vale mucho más que nadie.

Xavier sonrió alegre, al menos había conseguido que se animara. No dijeron nada más sobre el asunto, y enseguida llegaron al instituto. Pudo observar que la chica se sentía algo extraña. Bryce siempre la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la clase, para pasar unos últimos minutos juntos antes de volver a reunirse. Parecía desilusionada, e incluso se veía más vulnerable. Su hermano mayor siempre le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, cuando estaba sin él era como si perdiera fuerza y presencia.

Pero él no podría hacer nada para ayudarla en ese sentido.

Se despidieron en el pasillo, pero justo antes de que Caitlin se fuera para dirigirse a su clase, sintió que por fin podría atreverse a hacer algo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. Tal vez fue porque su sobreprotector hermano mayor no estaba presente, como siempre. Pero por fin se decidió.

- Oye, Caitlin... -En cuanto vio que la chica se giraba para mirarlo, sintió cómo se le subían los colores-. Te... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo?

Ella se sorprendió, y enrojeció un poco, bajando la cabeza. Pero al instante volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

- Sí, me encantaría.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Xavier, realmente sorprendido por la respuesta.

- Claro, lo pasaremos bien. Ya hablaremos luego, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

Y sin más, se fue corriendo para entrar en su clase, dejando al chico petrificado. Desde luego no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Le había pedido una cita a la chica que ocupaba sus sueños desde hacía años, y ella había aceptado con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

¿De verdad era real, no estaba soñando?

- Xavier.

El aludido tardó en responder, pero al girarse se encontró con Jordan, que lo miraba con cara de circunstancia. Aunque estando en una nube como estaba, no se dio cuenta.

- ¿En serio esto ha ocurrido?

- Sí. Tienes una cita con Caitlin el domingo. Aunque no sé si estarás vivo para entonces.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Hola? Le has pedido salir a Caitlin Withingale. La hermana pequeña de Bryce Withingale. Creo que vamos a ver cómo Gazelle renace para matarte.

- Oh.

Xavier pasó de estar en trance a desesperarse en un segundo. Se llevó las manos al pelo, como tirando de él.

- Madre mía, ¡Bryce me va a matar!

- ¡Calma, Xavier, calma...! ¡Seguro que Caitlin hablará con él para que no te haga nada, podrá mantenerlo controlado!

...

Caitlin llegó a casa, un tanto nerviosa. Dejó sus cosas en la sala, y caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de su hermano. Aun estaba tumbado en la cama, pero estaba destapado, apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo y bostezando. Seguramente acababa de despertarse.

- ¿Bryce, cómo estás?

- Bastante mejor -Dijo él sin más, levantándose un poco para apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama-. Ya te dije que no tenías que preocuparte.

- Bueno. Oye, tengo que contarte algo.

El chico de pelo blanco dio una palmada en el colchón, a lo que ella se sentó junto a él. Bryce comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas, dejando los coleteros sobre la mesilla.

- Cuéntame.

- Verás... No es nada malo, ya lo digo ahora antes de que te preocupes -Tmó aire un momento, preparándose para decirlo-. Xavier me ha pedido salir el domingo, y bueno... le he dicho que sí.

Bryce se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes, y después alzó una ceja, extrañado.

- Te ha pedido salir.

- Sí.

- Y has dicho que si.

- Sí -Repitió ella, comenzando a preocuparse un poco por la reacción de su hermano mayor-. ¿Te parece bien?

- No, para nada. ¿Pero él te gusta? -Por alguna razón, le resultaba difícil creerlo.

- Pues... creo que sí. Pero si no te parece bien, yo...

- No pasa nada porque no me guste la idea. No soy yo quien va a salir con él -La chica sonrió, pero al ver el brillo malicioso en sus ojos glaciales se quedó callada. Su hermano estaba planeando algo-. Sin embargo, ya sabes que tendremos que poner condiciones...

**Continuará**


	4. Mi secreto mas grande

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Tenía ganas de escribir por fin esta parte, aunque alguien se va a llevar una decepcion (no se, me da la impresión xDD)**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias, chicas, me alegrais la vida con vuestros maravillosos reviews xD (pero en serio, nada me alegra más que llegar a casa y encontrarme algo vuestro ^^ ya sean comentarios, historias... lo que sea)**

**Espero que el fic siga siendo de vuestro agrado, porque a partir de aquí ya va a comenzar a liarse un poquito... y se que habrá gente a la que no le gustará nada...**

**Pero bueno, ya se verá lo que pasa.**

**Adioosh, espero que os guste!**

**...**

-Sigo sin llegar a creerme lo que me ha dicho tu hermano.

Era sábado, el día de la cita. Hiroto y Kaori paseaban.

La chica llevaba una simple camiseta blanca de manga corta, con sujeción bajo el pecho y en los brazos, acompañada de una minifalda vaquera y unas sandalias blancas. Él una camiseta gris y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Ese día Kaori no se había trenzado el pelo, y le caía liso por la espalda, hasta que las puntas formaban pequeñas ondulaciones.

- Ya sabes como es... Espero que no te haya molestado, Kiyama. Sabes que a veces mi hermano es... algo difícil.

- No me ha molestado, solo me ha sorprendido. Sobre todo el hecho de que me haya dado una lista de condiciones. "Volver a casa antes de las nueve, nada de manitas innecesarias, prohibido absolutamente intentar algo en el cine, nada de besos...". - suspiro- Esta lista es interminable.

La chica rió animadamente.

- Oh, vamos, Kiyama... No es para tanto. Esta es la primera vez que salgo con un chico, y solo quiere protegerme...

- Ya lo se, Kaori. Bueno, ¿Qué te ha parecido la película?

- Me ha encantado. Fue muy divertida. Me dan ganas de verla otra vez.

- Otro día podríamos volver. Si quieres.

Kaori sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, aun quedan tres horas para volver. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

- hmm... Lo cierto es que si. Ven conmigo.

Kaori lo agarró de la mano y corrieron, aunque Hiroto no sabía adonde se dirigían.

- Eh, ¿adonde me llevas?

- Es una sorpresa. Creo que te gustará.

Hiroto confió en Kaori, y la siguió animado.

Le encantaba como estaba pasando la tarde.

Se pararon frente a un edificio de tres pisos, y Kaori sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, y abrió la puerta.

El chico no dejaba de preguntarse que era ese sitio, pero sentía curiosidad.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta lo que debía ser el sótano, y la chica volvió a abrir.

Encendió la luz, y el chico enmudeció por lo que estaba viendo.

Era una pista de hielo. Una pista de hielo enorme.

- ¿Pero que? ¿Que es esto, Kaori?

- Bueno... No se como explicarlo...

- Inténtalo, por favor.

- Verás, aquí suele entrenar un grupo de patinadores. Los dueños viven en el segundo piso. Pues resulta que su hija, que también patina, me deja utilizar la pista siempre que quiera, con tal de que la ayude en algunas asignaturas. Claro que solo puedo venir por las tardes, ya que ellos entrenan por las mañanas.

- ¿Tu hermano sabe esto?

- No puedo decírselo. Desde mi lesión apenas me ha dejado hacer nada. Quería volver a jugar al fútbol, y no me lo permitió. Por favor, Kiyama, no se lo digas... El patinaje es lo único que me queda.

- ... Te prometo que no se lo diré. Puedes quedarte tranquila.

Se acercó a él tímidamente y lo abrazó.

- Gracias. Sabía que podía confiarte mi secreto.

- Me ha encantado que quisieras compartirlo conmigo.

Se separaron y se miraron sonrientes durante unos instantes.

Kaori decidió romper el silencio.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si patinamos?

- ¿Patinar?

- Claro, por eso te he traído aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo.

- Pero es que yo no se patinar...

Creyó que Kaori no lo había oído, ya que estaba corriendo para coger los patines.

- Número 44, ¿No? Tengo que buscar unos patines para ti.

- Si, es el 44... Pero...

- Yo ya tengo patines propios. Me los compré el año pasado, con algo del dinero que Padre nos había dado durante las navidades, y que tenía ahorrado. Toma, los patines.

- Kaori, que no se patinar...

- No importa, yo te enseñaré. No es difícil.

Kaori conectó la gramola, que comenzó a seleccionar música y a reproducirla.

Se pusieron los patines, aunque Hiroto no estaba muy convencido.

- Venga, vemos.

Se rió al ver como el chico se levantaba del banco y se tambaleaba intentando sujetarse.

- Anda, dame la mano. Sino, resbalarás.

- Andar con estos trastos es muy difícil...

- Hombre, no son especialmente para caminar. Cuidado al entrar en la pista.

Kaori entró primero y ayudó a Hiroto. Este se agarró fuerte al pasamanos, y comenzó a intentar moverse poco a poco para no caerse.

Observaba la agilidad que tenía la chica para moverse por el hielo, y no dejaba de asombrarse.

- ¿Desde cuando vienes aquí?

- Hmm... Dentro de poco hará dos años. Conocí a la hija de los dueños en el hospital, ya que ella tenía un brazo fracturado. Empezamos a hablar a menudo, y cuando salimos del hospital me enseño a patinar. Desde entonces siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito relajarme.

- Se ve que te gusta este lugar.

- Es... como un santuario. No puedo volver a jugar al fútbol, y patinar hace que no me sienta una inútil.

- ¿Pero por qué no quieres contárselo a Fuusuke?

- Me encantaría contárselo... Pero el jamás lo entendería. Haría lo que fuera para que dejara de venir, y yo necesito seguir patinando. Es lo único que me hace sentir... que estoy aquí. No se como explicarlo.

- Te entiendo.

La chica sonrió tiernamente y le cogió la mano, haciendo que se separara del pasamanos y se acercara más a ella.

- Vamos al centro de la pista.

- Pero me voy a caer...!

- No digas bobadas. Es cuestión de equilibrio.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo...

Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Hiroto, e hizo que la siguiera hasta el centro.

- Imagínate que estamos... no se, bailando un vals.

- ¿Bailando un vals?

- Si, claro. Así aprendí yo a patinar al principio. Ven.

Colocó la mano del chico en su cintura, mientras ponía la suya en su hombro, y se agarraban fuerte.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tal y como si estuvieran bailando.

- Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, Kiyama... nunca he sabido como agradecértelo. Me siento en deuda contigo.

- ¿Has aceptado salir conmigo solo por agradecerme que sea tu amigo?

- Claro que no. Yo... creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti, pero nunca me había parado a pensarlo, ya que somos muy amigos.

- ¿En serio sientes algo por mí?

- Pues... si.

- Esto es tan increíble... jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así...

- ¿Así, como?

- Estar dentro de una pista de hielo por primera vez en mi vida, bailando un vals contigo... teniéndote tan cerca de mí... Vaya... ¿No estoy soñando, verdad?

- No, no estás soñando, Kiyama. Si realmente te hago sentir como tú dices... me encanta.

El chico sonrió, agarrándola más fuerte para no caerse.

La miró directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que estaba algo avergonzado.

- Kaori... Ya se que esto es precipitarse mucho, es nuestra primera cita... Pero es que hace tanto tiempo que siento esto por ti...

La chica no sabía que responder, así que se limitó a sonreír tiernamente.

Hiroto sintió que aquel debía ser el momento clave, aquel en que los sentimientos salían a la luz...

Algo tímido, acercó sus rostros lentamente.

Kaori cerró los ojos, aceptando el paso que estaban a punto de dar.

Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y se separó de él, colocando ligeramente sus dedos en los labios del chico.

- No... Kiyama, por favor...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento... Pero debemos respetar las decisiones de mi hermano.

- Claro... Perdóname, lo había olvidado.

- No, soy yo la que te pide disculpas. De verdad tengo muchas ganas de... besarte... Pero es pronto. Si queremos que esto que tenemos funcione, tiene que salir bien a ojos de Fuusuke.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Podrás esperar?

- Claro que si. Llevo esperándote toda la vida.

Kaori sonrió dulcemente, se acercó más a él y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Nos vamos, Kaori? Debería llevarte a casa.

- Claro. ¿Querrías volver otro día?

- Me encantaría.

- Bueno, vamos.

Y salieron de la pista de hielo juntos, para quitarse los patines y volver a casa, dejando atrás el lugar donde esa tarde habían compartido tanto.


	5. Miedos infundados

**Holaaaa**

**Aquí estoy, de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo ^^ este me ha quedado algo largo (claro que a alguna le va a encantar xDD)**

**Lo del casi beso en el anterior... bueno, quería poberel beso, pero existen varias razones por las que no pude, entre ellas, la bonita lista de condiciones de Fuusuke xDD**

**Como siempre, Lovelygirl84, Aika-Chan20, Eli-23 y Kozuue, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad, siempre conseguis arrancarme una sonrisa cuando los leo ^^**

**También muchas gracias a los ue dedicais vuestro tiempo en leer algo como esto, que aunque no es nada del otro mundo, ha salido de mi imaginación y forma parte de mí. Haceis que me sienta realizada.**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Gracias espero que os guste ^^**

**Atte: Elsie**

**...**

- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado con Hiroto?

- Muy bien. Hemos ido al cine, y después a pasear un rato. Fue muy divertido.

- Me parece bien.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, hermanito. No intentó nada raro. Cumplió todas tus condiciones.

- Si, me lo esperaba de él.

La chica notó que su hermano estaba demasiado serio, y colocó su cabeza suavemente en su pecho.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- Claro que no. Hiroto es una buena persona, pero... nunca me ha gustado la idea de que un día llegarías a salir con chicos.

- Ya lo se...

- Aún así, si quieres seguir saliendo con él, yo no soy quien para impedírtelo.

Kaori levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

"Si fuera por ti, incluso dejaría de hablar con él... con cualquier otro chico, hermanito...", le habría encantado contestarle eso.

Pero se calló.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tu de todo esto, Kaori? Al fin y al cabo, eres tu la que ha salido con él.

- Pienso... que si no te gusta que salga con Kiyama, haré lo que sea para que tú estés bien.

- No, hermanita, eso no es así. Ya somos bastante mayores como para que yo tenga que influir en tu vida.

- Me gusta que influyas en mi vida... Mi vida eres tú, hermano...

- ...

- No me importa si me tengo que alejar del mundo por ti. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Te quiero, Fuusuke.

- Yo también te quiero, Kaori. Pero entiéndelo, en un futuro cada uno tomará su propio camino. Tu tendrás tu vida, y yo la mía. Todo esto quedará atrás, y estas promesas, que significan tanto ahora mismo, no tendrán el mismo valor.

- Eso no va a pasar. Tú y yo no somos como los demás hermanos. Sabes que siempre hemos estado más unidos de lo normal.

- Claro que si, por supuesto. Somos hermanos, y cierto que estamos muy unidos, pero por mucho que lo neguemos no podremos evitar distanciarnos.

- No, me niego.

La chica se levantó y se disponía a salir de la habitación de su hermano.

- ... Kaori...

- No vuelvas a decir algo así, Fuusuke. Si vuelves a hacerlo, jamás te perdonaré.

- No te pongas así. Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.

- Si quisieras estar a mi lado no dirías esas cosas tan horribles.

Fuusuke se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

- No digas idioteces. Sabes perfectamente que quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. Si por mi fuera, Kaori, haría que todos nos dejaran en paz, que pudiéramos estar los dos solos.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso...

- Y tampoco sería lo correcto.

- ...

- Por mucho que tu y yo nos queramos, por mucho que necesitemos estar el uno con el otro, debemos estar con otras personas, no podemos encerrarnos en nosotros mismos. Lo comprendes, ¿Verdad?

- Si. Lo siento, hermanito.

- Soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas. Perdóname.

Fuusuke se acercó más a ella y la abrazó.

- Dejemos este tema, por favor. Pero no vuelvas a decir algo así.

- Te lo prometo.

Estuvieron un rato quietos, con sus cuerpos pegados y sus respiraciones acompasadas.

- Ah, acabo de acordarme, Kaori... Ayer te compré una cosa.

- ¿Me compraste una cosa?

- Si. En cuanto lo vi, supe que era para ti. Ven.

Fueron hasta el salón, y Fuusuke cogió un paquete envuelto en papel plateado.

- Venga, ábrelo.

Kaori cogió el regalo, preguntándose que sería.

Quitó el papel plateado con cuidado, y al ver lo que ocultaba, sonrió.

- La princesa de las nieves...

- A lo mejor ya no te acuerdas, pero te encantaba ese libro cuando eras pequeña.

- Si que me acuerdo... Me leías este cuento todas las noches, hasta que me dormía... Creí que jamás volvería a ver este libro... Ya que cuando nuestros padres nos abandonaron, no pude cogerlo.

- Lo se. Por eso te lo compré.

La chica se sentó en el suelo, y su hermano la imitó, colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella se recostó contra él, apretando el libro contra su pecho.

- Fuusuke... no quiero que mi vida contigo cambie. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, si hace falta estudiaré lo mismo que tú, haré lo que tú hagas... Pero no quiero que nos separemos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos. Pero no tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo. Tienes que encontrar algo con lo que tú te sientas realizada. No se, algún pasatiempo.

Kaori se sorprendió, y se quedó pensativa.

Tal vez era el momento de sacar su secreto a la luz.

- Ya he encontrado algo. Hace ya algún tiempo.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué es?

La chica se separó de él y se levantó.

- Hermano... no quiero que ten enfades. Pero te he estado mintiendo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Digo... que no he sido una buena hermana. Te he mentido, durante bastante tiempo.

- Kaori... ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- Tengo un secreto. Y no se si te gustará. Pero ya estoy cansada de tener que mentirte. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Fuusuke no sabía que pensar de lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. Sin más, le hizo caso y fue con ella.

Salieron de la residencia Polvo de Diamante, con cuidado para que no les vieran, pues era de noche.

Los dos caminaban en silencio, Kaori estaba nerviosa, y al notarlo, Fuusuke le cogió la mano.

La chica le apretaba con fuerza.

¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error?

Era probable que su hermano le prohibiera volver cuando lo supiera.

Pero no quería seguir mintiendo. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Fuusuke.

Decidido, iba a hacerlo.

Aunque no pudiera volver a su querida pista de hielo.

Su hermano estaba por encima de todo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, notó que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué es este lugar, Kaori?

- Es... un lugar al que vengo... a veces.

- ¿Por qué?

- ... entremos... quiero enseñártelo.

Sacó las llaves, y abrió la puerta, aunque con los nervios le costó un poco.

Bajaron hasta el sótano, y se pararon en la puerta.

- Antes de que lo veas... quiero que sepas que lo siento, Fuusuke. Lo siento mucho. No quería mentirte, pero temía que cuando lo supieras, no me dejaras volver.

- Enséñame lo que hay aquí dentro, Kaori.

Veía a su hermano, tan serio de repente, más serio que de costumbre, y sintió miedo.

Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta despacio.

Los ojos de Fuusuke se abrieron, sorprendidos, cuando Kaori encendió la luz.

Vio la pista de hielo, y se quedó sin habla.

- Kaori... ¿Que...?

- He estado viniendo aquí en secreto... para patinar. Desde hace casi dos años.

El chico no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado impresionado caminando alrededor de la pista y observándolo todo.

- Es increíble... Kaori...

- ... ¿Si?

Kaori miró temerosa a su hermano. Cuando este giró la cara para mirarla, se sorprendió, ya que su hermano estaba sonriéndole.

- ¿Cuando has aprendido a patinar?

- ...

La chica se puso a llorar, y rápidamente se vio en los brazos de su hermano.

- ¿Tenías miedo de enseñarme este sitio? ¿Por qué?

- No quería que me prohibieras volver... no me dejas volver a jugar al fútbol, y quería seguir viniendo aquí... me gusta mucho patinar.

- Tonta... Que no quiera que juegues al fútbol no significa que te vaya a prohibir hacer otras cosas... No tenías que temer decírmelo.

- ...

- Como te dije antes, yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer... Pero entiende que no me siento bien cuando te veo en el campo. Me da miedo que te pase algo malo, como lo de tu lesión.

- ... Ya se que solo quieres protegerme. Pero entonces... ¿Me dejarás seguir patinando?

- Tú has confiado en mí. Seguramente te sentías mal por esconderme algo como esto. Y no me gusta que te sientas mal, y menos aún por mi culpa. Claro que puedes seguir patinando, Kaori.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, hermanito!

Se abrazaron tras un largo instante, mientras Kaori le contaba como había conocido aquel lugar, y como había aprendido a patinar.

- Me gusta que sonrías así.

- Sonrió así gracias a ti.

- Bueno, ¿Me vas a enseñar lo que sabes hacer?

- ¿Que?

- Me has dicho que llevas dos años patinando. Quiero ver que tal lo haces.

- ¿En serio? ...Vale... Pero tú vas a entrar conmigo.

- Hecho.

Se pusieron los patines, Kaori los suyos propios y Fuusuke otros.

Entraron en la pista, Fuusuke se quedó en el borde, y Kaori comenzó a patinar por el centro.

Patinó hacia atrás, y saltó, girando en el aire, cayendo perfectamente sobre la pierna derecha, desplazándose hacia atrás.

Fuusuke no dejaba de asombrarse con la agilidad que tenía su hermana al moverse.

- Vaya... Es impresionante, Kaori. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Como lo has hecho?

- Pues... es cuestión de práctica. Es un triple Loop. No hace tanto tiempo que lo aprendí.

- Es increíble. En verdad se te da bien el patinaje.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Ya lo creo que si.

El chico avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, moviéndose ágilmente.

Kaori se sorprendió.

- ¿Pero tu sabes patinar, hermanito?

- No, apenas se patinar. Pero no es difícil, viendo como lo haces tú. Además, sabes que tú y yo siempre hemos sido buenos en cuestión de equilibrio.

Kaori se acercó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Si, es cierto. Me encanta, me gusta muchísimo que hagas esto. Patinar contigo... es estupendo.

- Lo haré siempre que quieras, hermanita. Con tal de que sigas sonriéndome así... haré lo que sea por ti.

La chica le sonrió tiernamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Que tonta he sido. No tenía por que ocultarte algo como esto. Pero me asustaba lo que pudieras pensar.

- Deja de reprochártelo a ti misma. Creo que a veces soy demasiado inflexible.

- No digas eso. Solo quieres que esté bien y que no corra peligro.

- Si... Bueno, ¿me enseñarás a patinar como tú? Tendré que estar a tu altura para poder seguirte.

- ¿De verdad aprenderías a patinar por mí?

- Ni lo dudes. Me imagino que habrás estado muy sola patinando aquí durante dos años sin acompañante.

- Pues si... Muy sola.

Se sonrieron y se cogieron de la mano, recorriendo la pista una y otra vez.

Kaori se sentía de lo más feliz.

El encontrarse en aquel lugar tan especial, su santuario, con la persona a la que más quería, su hermano mayor, hacía que sintiera una gran paz interior.

Lo pensaba, y se daba cuenta de que su hermano tenía muchas posibilidades como patinador.

Era verdad, el equilibrio en la pista era cosa de familia.

Además, era tan fácil guiarlo... Se sentía bien con él.

No podía dejar de pensar maravillada en lo que podrían llegar a hacer en la pista, con los patines, juntos.

Se moría por contarle lo que estaba pasando a Kiyama. Seguro que se alegraría mucho por ella.


	6. Grata sorpresa

**Solo unas palabras antes de dejaros el capi:**

**He descubierto que por las mañanas tengo el pelo como Hiroto xDDD (claro que luego me lo aliso y pierde toda su gracia xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que os guste la historia, aunque es probable que a partir de ahora os decepcione un poco... porque van a pasar cosas que no suelen gustar.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar, os dejo con el capítulo 6 ^^**

...

El lunes, por la mañana...

Fuusuke y Kaori caminaban tranquilamente hasta el instituto, riendo y hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado aquel fin de semana, hasta que Kaori vio a Hiroto entrando por la puerta principal.

- Hermanito, si no te importa, voy a hablar un momento con Kiyama, ¿Vale?

- Si, claro...

El chico se extrañó un poco.

Normalmente Kaori jamás quería separarse de el por las mañanas.

Desde su cita con Hiroto estaba algo distinta.

- Kiyama!  
Hiroto se giró rápidamente en cuanto la escuchó, y la saludó.

- Buenos días, Kaori.

- Hola. ¿Sabes que? Le he contado a mi hermano lo de la pista de hielo, ¡Por fin!

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que tal?

- Me deja patinar, le gusta que lo haga!

- Me parece fantástico. ¿Como es que al final se lo has dicho?

- Ha sido gracias a ti. Tú me has dado fuerzas para decírselo. Y mira, el resultado ha sido maravilloso. ¡Incluso quiere aprender a patinar para estar conmigo! ¿Te lo imaginas? Mi hermano y yo, patinando juntos... ¿Estás bien, Kiyama?

- Eh... Si, claro. Lo siento, Kaori, tengo que irme a clase.

- Vale. Nos vemos luego!

El chico caminó pensativo hasta su clase.

Le gustaba ver a Kaori tan feliz, pero a la vez...

Se suponía que él iba a ser el que iría con ella a la pista de hielo.

Pero bueno, Fuusuke era su hermano, estaba claro que no pintaba nada entre ellos.

¿Pero que era esa extraña sensación que asomaba en su pecho? ¿Podrían ser celos?

Celos del hermano de Kaori... no le gustaban nada esos pensamientos.

Por la tarde...

- Fuusuke, voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca, que mañana tengo examen.

- Vale. Llámame luego y voy a buscarte.

- Si. Hasta luego!.

Kaori caminó hasta la biblioteca del instituto, que no estaba demasiado lejos de las residencias.

De repente, le dio un tirón en la pierna, y tuvo que pararse.

Era un simple tirón, por haber patinado tanto el día anterior, después de tanto tiempo sin ir.

Recordaba su lesión hacía ya tres años.

En el partido contra el Raimon, un chico llamado Ichinose, con una de sus técnicas defensivas le quitó el balón, provocando que cayera en el suelo y se lesionara.

Su hermano había estado a punto de pegar a ese chico, pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Vaya, le apetecía tanto volver a jugar al fútbol...

Ojalá pudiera volver a correr en el campo, junto a su hermano, como siempre hacía.

- ¿Kaori?

- ¿Eh?

Cuando miró hacia atrás para ver quien la llamaba, se sorprendió.

- Nagumo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

- ... Iba a la biblioteca.

- Y te has detenido por...

- Me ha dado un tirón en la pierna, ¿Contento?

- Hmm... En la pierna que te lesionaste, ¿No?

- Pues... si. ¿Pasa algo?

El chico se puso delante de ella, y se inclinó.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Súbete a mi espalda.

- ...

- Vamos, Suzuno, no tengo todo el día.

- ... Eh... vale...

Se subió a la espalda de Nagumo, que ágilmente le sujetó las piernas y se incorporó.

- Gracias, supongo.

- No tiene importancia. Se que lo pasaste mal con esa lesión. Y en parte, fue por mi culpa. Yo era el capitán del equipo, y te insistí para que fueras a la portería.

Kaori no podía ver la cara de Nagumo, pero sus palabras la sorprendían.

- ...Eso fue hace ya mucho. Y no fue por tu culpa.

- Aún así, me siento responsable.

- Pues llegas un poco tarde, ya han pasado tres años. Y si te sentías culpable, podías haberme visitado en el hospital, al menos. Aunque fuera solo una vez.

- Deja de quejarte. No fui a verte porque esas cosas se me dan fatal. Y por cierto, ¿A que vas a la biblioteca? A estas horas no hay nadie por allí.

- Si no hay nadie, ¿Como es que lo sabes?

- ¡Eh...!

el chico se sorprendió, lo habían cazado.

Kaori adoptó una expresión irónica.

- Así que el fuerte y duro Haruya va a la biblioteca por las tardes...

- Suzuno, como se lo digas a alguien...

- Tranquilo, de momento no tengo motivos para contarlo.

- Serás...

- ¿A que vas a la biblioteca?

- Últimamente me paso bastante tiempo ahí. haciendo cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque... me apetece.

Sabía que se estaba guardando algo, pero si no se lo quería contar, era imposible discutir con él.

Se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño.

Por suerte acababan de llegar a la biblioteca.

- Bueeeno, gracias por traerme. Ya puedes bajarme.

- Te sigue doliendo la pierna?

- Un... un poco, pero no pasa nada. Es un simple tirón, por esfuerzo. Nada más.

La verdad era que ya no le dolía desde hacía rato.

No sabía por que, pero en ese momento el tacto con Nagumo le resultó reconfortante.

Jamás se había portado tan bien con ella.

- Bueno, pues me voy al otro lado. Si necesitas algo, estaré donde los libros de historia.

- La verdad... si que necesito algo. En fin, si no es mucha molestia.

- Era una simple expresión... pero bueno. A ver, ¿Que quieres?

...

- ¡Esto es imposible!

- Parece mentira... que sea yo la que tiene el examen y que aún encima te lo tenga que explicar a ti...

- Es culpa tuya, en mi vida jamás he dado filosofía.

- Bueno, menos mal que me lo se bastante bien. Podré sacar buena nota.

- ...

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. Eh, me he enterado de que has salido con Hiroto.

- Ah, si. El sábado pasado.

- Ya iba siendo hora de que te pidiera salir, lleva años coladísimo por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, aún recuerdo cuando de pequeños no podía apartar la vista cuando estabas delante.

- ... Oye, Nagumo. ¿Por qué vienes a la biblioteca? Dime la verdad.

- Bueno... ¿Te acuerdas de Rean?

- Rean... Ah, claro, An. ¿Pasa algo con ella?

- Pues... resulta que acabamos de cortar.

- ¿An y tu? ¿An y tú estabais juntos?

- Hasta hace unos días. Decidió romper conmigo.

- Lo siento...

- No pasa nada, mujer. ¿Quieres saber lo último que me dijo? "Dedicas más tiempo a discutir con Gazel que a estar conmigo".

La chica rió.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

- Pues si. Me quede de lo más sorprendido.

- Normal. Aunque en el fondo... tiene razón. Siempre intentas sacar de quicio a mi hermano. Aunque lo odies, no tienes porque...

- Espera, espera... Te equivocas, yo no odio a tu hermano. No se lo digas, pero la verdad es que le aprecio mucho como amigo. Personas como él no se encuentran todos los días.

- ¿Y entonces por que siempre os estáis peleando?

- Bueno... simplemente, porque somos demasiado diferentes, y nos divertimos así. Gazel es el mayor rival que he tenido hasta ahora. Pero somos buenos amigos.

Kaori le sonrió.

Sabía que ese chico siempre había sido muy bueno, pero solo era demasiado inquieto, sobre todo cuando había gente delante.

Pero ahora que estaban a solas... rodeados de libros, estudiando juntos... bueno, no era exactamente estudiar, pero aún así...

Parecía otra persona.

Y le gustaba como era esa persona.

- Oh, vaya... Se está haciendo tarde. Me tengo que ir a casa.

- ¿Tendré que llevarte otra vez?

- Ah... no, gracias, no... Llamaré a mi hermano. Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós!

- Suerte con el examen.

"Es probable que vuelva mañana...", se decía la chica mientras cogía el móvil y llamaba a su hermano.


	7. Un error provocado

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir. demasiadas cosas juntas... xD**

**Me aegro muchisimo que os guste como va la historia, aunque ahora mismo ni yo se lo que va a pasar xD lo estoy liando demasiado.**

**En fin, os dejo con el capi.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**

**Espero que os guste!**

**...**

Nagumo caminaba a mediodía, saliendo del instituto.

Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

¿De verdad había estado una tarde entera encerrado en una biblioteca con Suzuno Kaori?

Era todo muy extraño.

Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con ella, aunque tampoco habían tenido una mala relación.

Sin embargo, el día anterior, había sentido algo raro, una especie de conexión...

De pronto, se sorprendió al ver a Kaori hablar con Hiroto en la salida.

Se apoyó en la esquina del muro, para que no le vieran.

Vio como el chico se acercaba más a ella, y aunque esta sonreía, pudo notar que no se sentía cómoda.

- Pues si que ha espabilado el chico...

- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo, Burn?

- Calla, Gazel, estoy intentando saber que va a hacer Hiroto... ¡Gazel!

Nagumo saltó del susto.

- Burn, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? Si, ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

- ¿Estás espiando a alguien? Si cuando yo digo que no tienes vida propia...

- No, no estoy..!

Pensándolo bien, no era mala idea...

- Mira, Gazel, tal vez te interese.

- A ver... Que pesado eres a veces...

Fuusuke se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, y observó.

Frunció el ceño al ver como Hiroto se acercaba lentamente a su hermana, mientras la abrazaba, siendo correspondido.

Burn veía lo que iba a pasar, sonriendo irónicamente.

El albino ya estaba apretando los puños y preparándose para salir de su escondite, cuando de repente se relajó.

Nagumo se sorprendió, y miró inmediatamente a la pareja.

Kaori se había separado de Hiroto con ternura, pero haciéndole ver que ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

La chica se despidió rápidamente de él, y se fue.

- ... Menos mal que Kaori sabe lo que hace. ¿Ves, Burn? Eso si que es responsabilidad.

Se reía mientras decía eso.

Nagumo ponía cara de pocos amigos.

- Adiós, Burn. Procura no hacer muchas tonterías hoy.

- Vete al cuerno.

Fuusuke sonrió irónico, y se fue.

Nagumo se sentó un instante en el césped, pensativo.

- ¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? Parezco un crío estúpido...

Se fue a casa, reprendiéndose a si mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que no estaba seguro de por que lo había hecho.

Al menos podría pasar el rato en la biblioteca.

...

En la biblioteca, por la tarde, Kaori pensaba, sentada encima de una mesa, con las piernas encogidas.

Kiyama quería besarla.

Aunque no lo dijera en alto, estaba claro.

Le preocupaba como estaban sucediendo las cosas.

Hiroto le gustaba, pero...

- Tú no le quieres, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Eh? Nagumo...

El chico se subió a la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

- A Hiroto. Vi como evitabas estar mucho con él. Tú no le quieres.

- ... Claro que le quiero, pero... no de esa forma.

- ¿De esa forma?

- A ver... Kiyama me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Pero... no se si quiero que él sea mi primer beso. No se si sería una buena idea. Llevamos muchos años siendo amigos, y de repente todo está yendo demasiado rápido entre nosotros.

- Vamos, que tienes miedo de besarle y que todo cambie.

- Si. Bueno, ya se que es una tontería, pero es mi primer beso...

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Tú que harías?

- Creo que preguntas a la persona equivocada. Pero si tuviera que darte un consejo... te diría que no te lo pensaras tanto. Si, es el primer beso, pero es el primero de muchos. No tienes por que tener miedo. Siempre te has llevado muy bien con Hiroto, y no creo que vaya a cambiar para mal.

Kaori sonrió.

Miraba fijamente a Nagumo, atenta a lo que le decía.

- Aunque si no quieres besar a Hiroto, tampoco tienes que hacerlo. Podrías hablar con él antes de que se vuelva a lanzar.

- ¿Tú crees?

La albina se iba acercando un poco más a él.

Nagumo se acomodó, echándo la espalda hacia atrás y apoyando las manos.

- Se que me contradigo, pero es que para alguien como yo, tendría que hacerlo con alguien con quien me sintiera a gusto, con quien estuviera tranquila, no se, alguien como...

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al chico, pero esta vez se sorprendió.

- ¿Como quien?

Se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba muy cerca del suyo, y sus rostros estaban a punto de tocarse.

Notó que se sonrojaba, pero aún así, no se separó ni un centímetro, mientras que Nagumo se acercaba más.

Se distrajo al ver que el chico respiraba fuerte, y se puso suavemente la mano en el pecho.

- Mi corazón late rápido...

- No creo que tanto como el mio.

El pelirrojo se acercó aún más, juntando sus rostros.

Kaori cerró los ojos, mientras veía como Nagumo también lo hacía a punto de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Nagumo abrió los ojos de repente, como si despertara de un trance.

Enrojeció y se separó de Kaori, que se sorprendió también por lo que estaba pasando.

- No, no, no... ¡Esto no puede pasar!

- ¿Esto?

- ¡Esto...! Tu, yo... No, es una locura... Suzuno ¡Estás intentando seducirme!

- ¿Yo? ¿Crees que yo quiero seducirte a ti? ¡Tú eres el que intenta seducirme a mí!

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Mira como estás actuando, tú nunca has necesitado venir a la biblioteca, y ahora te tengo todos los días aquí!

- ¡Tú eres el que está irreconocible! Para empezar, tú y yo jamás habíamos tenido una conversación normal y tranquila. Hasta ayer, que aún no se ni por que me ayudaste.

- ¡Te ayudé y ya está! ¡No seas pesada!

- ¡Eres insoportable! No se como he podido pensar que podía darte a ti mi primer beso. Pensaba que habías madurado un poco, pero ya veo que no.

- ¿Así que soy inmaduro e insoportable? Al menos yo tengo personalidad y carácter, no como tú, que siempre haces lo que te dice tu hermano.

Kaori iba a responder, pero bajó la cabeza.

- Me alegra que por fin me hayas dicho lo que piensas de mí realmente. Tranquilo, no volveré a molestarte viniendo aquí.

El chico vio como dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Cuando Kaori estaba abriendo la puerta, Nagumo la cerró de golpe, apisionándola apoyando las manos en la puerta.

- Deja que me vaya.

- No. Oye, perdón. Sabes que cuando me pongo nervioso digo cosas que... bueno, cosas que en realidad no pienso.

- Oh, claro que lo piensas. Todos lo pensais. ¿Pero sabes que? No tendré personalidad para desobedecer a mi hermano, pero si que la tengo para dejar de hablarte. Apártate, me voy a casa.

- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

- Pues no entiendo por que, tanto que te molesto y ahora me impides salir.

- No te irás hasta que me perdones.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque antes hemos estado a punto de besarnos, Kaori. Tú querías besarme, y yo... yo quería besarte a ti.

- ...

- Kaori...

El chico se sorprendió cuando la albina colocó una mano sobre su rostro y otra en su hombro, mientras se ponía de puntillas y juntaba sus labios.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y respondió al beso de Kaori con dulzura, abrazándola.

Kaori no sabía muy bien como debía actuar, y se dejó llevar por Nagumo, besándolo tiernamente.

Hasta que sintió que era el momento de parar.

Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Considérate perdonado. Ahora deja que me vaya, por favor.

Nagumo bajó la cabeza, y se separó de la puerta.

Sabían que ese beso no debería haber ocurrido.

Kaori salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, sonrojada.

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Le había entregado a Nagumo Haruya su primer beso.

Aunque esa actitud no era nada propia de ella, lo había hecho.

Había sido un error. Un grandísimo error.

Con ese beso defraudaría a su hermano, y... a Kiyama.

En esos últimos días habían salido juntos, se podría decir que casi eran novios.

¿Como podría seguir mirándolo a la cara? Cuando él había intentado besarla, lo había evitado.

Pero ahora...

Ya no sabía que pensar.


	8. Adiós a las dudas

**Hooooola!**

**Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba esto, y ya tenía ganas ^^**

**En fin, como compensación por haceros esperar, hoy es un capi especial.**

**Lovelygirl84, Claire Beacons, Kozuue, Mar 2310, Ayame, Leedoradehistorias y Karina, muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, espero que la historia siga siendo de vuestro agrado, de verdad que me alegrais el día ^^**

**Muchas gracias por utilizar vuestro tiempo en leer esta pequeña parte de mí, haceis posible que siga escribiendo.**

**Os quiero! ^^**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capi.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, Kaori le pidió a Midorikawa quedar en el descanso, los dos solos.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y él era perfecto, ya que podía considerarse su mejor amigo, y con él no se sentía observada, ni controlada, ni nada por el estilo.

Sabía que podía confiar en él para cualquier cosa, siempre había sido así.

Fueron a pasear por los alrededores del instituto.

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas para quedar, Kaori. ¿Como es que has querido pasear hoy?

- Precisamente por eso, Ryuuji. Hace mucho que no hablamos a solas, y quería estar un rato contigo, aprovechando que se han acabado los exámenes.

- Ah, que bien.

- Aunque también... quería hablar contigo... sobre algo que he hecho.

- ¿Qué?

La albina no sabía realmente que decir, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Kaori, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Si... no, bueno... no lo se.

- Cuéntame, anda.

- No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿Verdad?

- Te lo prometo.

- Vale... Nagumo y yo... nos besamos ayer.

- ¡Qué! ¡Que te has besado con quien!

- Con... Nagumo...

Midorikawa se puso pálido de repente.

- Espera, es una broma, ¿No? Por favor, por el bien de la humanidad, dime que es una broma...

La chica se limitó a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

- ... Kaori, ¿Como se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? ¿Sabes qué pasará si tu hermano se entera?

- ¿Y crees que no lo he pensado? Apenas he podido dormir por culpa de esto.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó, Kaori? Es que no me cabe en la cabeza... Tú... y Burn...

- Si es que no se como pasó exactamente... estábamos solos, y de repente... ocurrió...

- ...

- Ya se que fue un error. Un grandísimo error. Pero en ese momento estaba confusa por Kiyama y...

- ¿Qué pasa con Hiroto?

- Pues... que ya no se lo que siento por él... En ese momento no sabía que debía hacer...

Kaori desvió la mirada de su amigo, y se encontró de frente con Nagumo, que estaba con su habitual grupo de amigos.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, y ambos miraron hacia otro lado rápidamente, evitando crear confusión.

- Ryuuji, antes de nada debes saber que yo no siento nada por Nagumo... créeme. Sabes que jamás podría sentir algo por un chico como él. En cambio, ahora mismo no se lo que siento por Kiyama... tú ya sabes que él me gusta mucho, pero que mis miedos me detienen. Creo que si bese a Nagumo... fue en realidad por eso...

- Lo se. Bueno, intentemos solucionar esto. ¿Crees que Burn le dirá a alguien lo ocurrido?

- Viendo como está actuando... creo que no se lo dirá a nadie. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que se sepa.

- Entonces perfecto. Debes olvidar lo que ha pasado. Todos debemos olvidarlo, ¿Vale? No ha ocurrido...

- Creo que no hay que darle tanta importancia al asunto... estás exagerando...

- Tal vez, pero... me preocupa... Burn y Gazel son amigos, aunque se lleven mal a veces... esto sería algo horrible para ellos, los enfrentarías de verdad... por no hablar de lo que podría pasar con Hiroto... Si todo esto se descubre, todos nos meteríamos en un buen lio. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Odio que siempre tengas razón.

- Es la más insoportable de mis virtudes, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

- Gracias, Ryu. Hoy hablaré con Nagumo sobre lo que ha pasado y...

- ¿Qué, que pasa?

El peliverde vio como su amiga se iba de su lado, para ir junto a Hiroto.

- Hola, Kiyama.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal te ha ido la mañana?

- Bastante bien, gracias. Oye... he estado pensando. ¿Te apetece venir a la pista de hielo por la tarde? Ya se han acabado los exámenes, así podremos relajarnos un rato.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la proposición.

- ¿Pero ahora no ibas con tu hermano?

- Esta tarde ha quedado con unos amigos, y además, a mí me apetece más ir contigo... así podríamos estar un rato juntos, y hablar...

Kaori sonreía tiernamente mientras decía esto, y Hiroto no podía resistirse a ella.

- Bueno, no veo por qué no... ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte luego a casa?

- Claro. En fin, será mejor que vaya a despedirme de Fuusuke, me tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos luego, ¿Vale?

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de correr al lado de su hermano para despedirse hasta la salida.

Hiroto se sonrojó un poco, sin darse cuenta de que Nagumo lo miraba desde lejos malhumorado.

El chico caminó junto a Midorikawa, que intentó no parecer nervioso por la confesión que Kaori le acababa de hacer.

Fuusuke recibió a su hermana, dejando atrás a los chicos con los que estaba hablando.

- Bueno, Kaori. ¿Al final tienes planes para esta tarde?

- Si, no te preocupes. Voy a estar con Kiyama.

- Oh, bueno. Pero vuelve pronto a casa, que ya que es viernes, vamos a ir a cenar con unos amigos.

- ¿Unos amigos? ¿Quienes?

- Unos amigos. No los vemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y uno de ellos tiene muchas ganas de verte. ¿Te apetece?

- Está bien. Pero me parece muy mal que no me digas quienes son. Esta te la guardo. Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase.

- Te esperaré en la puerta a la salida.

- Vale. Adiós, te quiero.

- Y yo, hermanita.

...

Ya en casa, Kaori aprovechó que Fuusuke se había ido para llamar por teléfono.

_- ¿Si?_

- ¿Nagumo? Hola... Soy... soy Kaori.

_- Ah. Hola._

- Verás, yo... bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer.

_- Si lo consideras necesario..._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_- Mira, Suzuno. No tiene sentido hablarlo. Si, nos besamos. ¿Y qué? Como ya te dije, es el primer beso, pero es el primero de muchos. No tienes por qué dramatizar. Me diste tu primer beso, aunque tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, pero surgió._

- Oye, si piensas que te llamo para que me digas lo que crees que quiero oir, te equivocas, ¿Vale?

_- ¿Y entonces para qué me llamas?_

- Pues... para asegurarme de que no dirás nada.

_- ¿Y por qué iba a decir algo? A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que se sepa lo que ha pasado._

- Bien, pues eso era todo. Gracias. Te voy a colgar.

_- Parece que tienes prisa._

- Pues si, tengo que arreglarme. He quedado.

_- Ah... ya. Bueno, pásatelo bien con Hiroto. Ahora que has dado tu primer beso, a ver si eres más atrevida con él._

- Gracias, Nagumo. Puedes estar tranquilo. En fin, adiós.

_- Pásatelo bien. Procura no pensar mucho en mí cuando le abraces._

- Ya te gustaría.

_- Mejor no te contesto a eso._

- Adiós, Haruya.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kaori colgó el teléfono.

- Que idiota es.

Sonó el timbre, y la chica, sabiendo quien era, cogió sus cosas y salió de casa.

Hiroto sonrió al verla. Le encantaba cuando iba con ropa de calle.

Llevaba un pantalon corto vaquero, con unos leggins grises por debajo, y una camiseta gris de manga corta. El pelo suelto, como mejor le quedaba, con una pequeña horquilla sujetándole el flequillos.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos? Lo siento, hoy no podremos estar mucho tiempo, Por la noche voy a cenar con Fuusuke y unos amigos.

- ¿Unos amigos? ¿Quienes?

- No tengo ni idea. Mi hermano solo me ha dicho que es alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verme.

- Que intrigante. Bueno, pues si no tenemos mucho tiempo, será mejor ir ya.

- Si.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio.

Kaori estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que decir.

Había estado durante un rato pensando en que hacer cuando estuvieran a solas, pero ahora se había quedado en blanco.

Era mejor que actuara como siempre.

Lentamente, se acercó un poco más a Hiroto, y le agarró de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Hiroto se puso un poc nervioso por el gesto, aunque se sintió aliviado.

- Hoy estás un poco extraña, Kaori. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? Caro que si. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se... normalmente soy yo el que te propone hacer algo, y cosas así...

- Es que... bueno, creo que después de tanto tiempo, no pasa nada si avanzamos un poco. Porque... ahora es casi como si estuviesemos juntos...

- Vaya... -se sonroja-. Pero... ¿A ti te gustaría que estuvieramos juntos de verdad? ¿Realmente te querrías que fueramos novios?

- Te diré la verdad, Kiyama... hasta hace poco, lo estuve dudando, ya que siempre hemos sido muy amigos... y no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe. Pero... la verdad, creo que si. Me gustaría mucho ser tu novia, Kiyama. Me gustaría ser la única para ti, y que tú fueras el único para mí.

Hiroto intentaba asimilar las palabras de la chica, pero todo le parecía tan irreal... durante tantos años había soñado con un momento así, que creía que de un momento a otro se iba a despertar en su cama, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo.

Suzuno Kaori, la chica con la que siempre había soñado, de la que siempre había estado enamorado, quería estar con él.

- Pues... ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kaori?

La chica no respondió al instante.

Sentía que por fin había llegado el momento. Había logrado sincerarse con él. Y aunque no sabía de verdad lo que sentía por Kiyama, sabía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Quería estar a su lado.

Tímidamente, Se puso de puntillas, poniendo suavemente sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, y cerró los ojos mientras unía sus labios.

Hiroto se sorprendió. Kaori jamás se había acercado tanto a él de ese modo.

Siempre había conseguido evitar las situaciones como esas, pero ahora era ella quien había dado el gran paso.

Respondió al beso de la albina, abrazándola por la cintura, y no se separaron hasta después de unos momentos.

Kaori se separó un poco de él, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos tiernamente y sonreirle.

- Por supuesto que si, Kiyama.


	9. ¡Cuanto tiempo!

**Bueeeeno, capi nuevo, después de tanto tiempo ^^**

**al parecer, acerté con la escnita tierna de Kari y Hiroto! Me encanta la pareja que hacen, aunque quedan muchas cosas aparte... muchas cosas sin resolver.**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, me haceis muy muy feliz ^^**

**bueno, os dejo con el capi.**

**Que por cierto, no os teniais que preocupar por lo de la cena, que se de alguien que le dio muchas vueltas xDD vale, exagero, pero si que dejó a más de una persona intrigada.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**...**

Kaori caminaba aceleradamente, ya que no quería llegar tarde a la cena que tenía con su hermano y sus desconocidos amigos.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Por fin era novia de Kiyama, y por fin se habían besado.

No podía evitar sonreir cada vez que lo recordaba.

Eso si que había sido un beso, y no como el que se había dado con Nagumo.

Nagumo...

Sentía algo extraño. ¿Podrían ser remordimientos?

No tenía por qué ser así... de todos modos, cuando se habían besado aún no estaba con Kiyama... pero no dejaba de sentirse mal. Por los cinco.

Por Kiyama, principalmente, porque creía que él había sido su primer beso, cuando no había sucedido así.

Por Nagumo, por haberle utilizado de ese modo, aún sin pretenderlo.

Por Ryuuji, ya que se tenía que callar todo lo que sabía, sabiendo que Kiyama era su mejor amigo.

También por ella misma, al verse en esa situación. Se sentía feliz, pero esa felicidad también la hacía sentir un poco rastrera.

Pero por quien peor se sentía era por su hermano Fuusuke.

¿Que diría si supiera lo que había pasado?

Si Fuusuke se enterara, lo enfrentaría a Nagumo, y posiblemente a Kiyama.

Tenía miedo de que se avergonzara de ella, y que su relación se perdiese.

Realmente ese beso no tenía que haber ocurrido.

Claro que de no ser por él, no se habría atrevido a dar el paso con Kiyama...

Creyó que lo mejor era dejar el tema, así que siguió caminado hasta el parque, donde había quedado con su hermano.

En cuanto lo vio, corrií hacia él.

- Hey, hola, Kaori.

- Hola, hermanito.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Hiroto?

- Si -sonriendo-. Mucho.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Estás demasiado contenta...

- Ya te lo contaré.

- Esto es por no contarte con quien vamos a cenar, ¿Verdad?

- Puede ser... ¿Cuando van a llegar? He estado intrigadísima toda la tarde.

El albino se limitó a mirar por encima de su hermana y sonreír.

Kaori se dio cuenta, y se giró a ver que pasaba.

Reconoció enseguida al chico y a la chica que iban agarrados de la mano.

- ¡Eiri! ¡Aphrodi!

La chica corrió junto a la peliazul, y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida.

- ¡Eiri, os he echado mucho de menos!

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Kaori. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

El chico rubio sonrió cuando Kaori se separó de su novia para abrazarlo, haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran impresionantes, como siempre.

- Cuanto tiempo, Kaori. Estás preciosa.

- Hola, chicos. Me alegra ver que estais bien. Pero... Eiri... estás horrible.

- Y tú sigues siendo igual de repelente.

Eiri se hizo la indignada, cruzándo los brazos.

- Es broma, boba. Estás muy guapa.

- Ya lo se, tonto. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente.

Kaori y Aphrodi sonrieron. Sabían que siempre estaban igual.

Desde el partido del Inazuma Japan contra los Dragones de Fuego, se habían hecho muy amigos, y siempre estaban de broma el uno con el otro.

- ¿Pero puedo saber que haceis vosotros aquí? -preguntó Kaori, aún sonriente.

- Bueno... Hace poco decidimos llamar a Fuusuke, ya que hacía mucho que no os veíamos. Bueno, una cosa llevó a otra, yo le dije que tenía muchas ganas de verte, y acabamos quedando para cenar.

- ¡Cuanto me alegro!

- Bueno, ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar aquí parados? Vamos a cenar, ¿No?

- Claro, Vamos.

...

Los cuatro caminaron durante un rato charlando y riendo, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que les gustó a todos.

Se sentaron y pidieron la comida.

- Bueno, chicos -dijo Eiri-, ¿Qué tal os va todo por el instituto? ¿Como están los chicos?

- Vamos a ver... Midorikawa sigue como siempre, Osamu pasa bastante de todos, y Nagumo es es tan idiota como de costumbre.

- ¿Y Hiroto?

Kaori se sorprendió, y enrojeció al momento. ¿Eiri habría notado algo? No, era imposible...

El que no notó nada fue su hermano, que aunque estaba atento mientras hablaba, seguía con su expresión de pasota.

- Ah, Hiroto se ha declarado a Kaori.

Aphrodi y Eiri se quedaron en blanco y boquiabiertos. Kaori enrojeció más todavía, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿De verdad? -dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Pues... si...

- ¡Vaya, que bien!

- Si, ya iba siendo hora de que te lo dijera -dijo Eiri convencida.

- Pero bueno, ¿Es que tú también lo sabías? -Kaori se indignó.

- Oh, si... lo siento, pero le prometí a Hiroto que nunca te dijera nada.

- ¿Acaso él te lo contó?

- Más... o menos... yo me di cuenta de como te miraba, y digamos... que se lo pregunté directamente.

- ¡Que!

- Aunque bueno, eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo... tres años, si no me equivoco...

- No, amor, no te equivocas. Recuerda que me lo contaste a mí al día siguiente.

Kaori no podía sentirse más abochornada.

¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre sabía lo que Kiyama sentía por ella y siempre era la última en enterarse?

- Ah, es verdad. Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba -los dos rieron-. Bueno, ¿Has salido con él?

Kaori se hacía la enfadada, e iba a contestar, pero Fuusuke la cortó.

- Tuvieron su primera cita hace dos semanas. Fueron al cine y a pasear.

- Que bonito... Hiroto siempre fue un chico estupendo. Es una de las personas más tiernas y atentas que he conocido.

- ¿Debería ponerme celoso? -Dijo Fuusuke mientras se ponía serio-. Porque ya es mucho que intente cortejar a mi hermana pequeña, pero que también te haya conquistado a ti...

Eiri sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro que no, tu eres único para mí, Fuusuke.

- Chicos, cortaos un poco, que estoy delante... -Dijo Byron sin saber que expresión poner, a pesar de que sabía que estaban de broma.

Los cuatro rieron, y siguieron charlando hasta que terminaron de cenar.

...

Después de salir del restaurante, fueron a caminar por la playa.

Disimuladamente, Eiri consiguió separarse con Kaori de los chicos, para poder hablar a solas.

- Vamos, cuéntame.

- ¿El que?

- Te ha pasado algo con Hiroto, ¿Verdad? Lo he notado cuando hablábamos.

- Si, ha pasado algo...

- Dime.

- Hoy me ha pedido que seamos novios.

eiri se sorprendió y se maravilló al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y? ¿Que le has contestado? ¿Estais juntos?

Kaori se puso roja.

- Pues... si...

- ¡Vaya, Kaori! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! Enhorabuena.

- Gracias.

- Vaya, siempre supe que el te quería, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que tu también lo quisieras a él.

- ¿Quererle?

Hasta ese momento no se lo había planteado en serio.

- Eh, ¿Y tu hermano lo sabe ya? Porque la verdad, estaba demasiado tranquilo.

- No, aún no se lo he dicho. No se como hacerlo... Ya sabes como es. Me asusta un poco la reacción que pueda tener. Ya fue extraño que le pareciera "bien" que saliera con el algunas veces, así que no se como se lo tomará...

- Y tienes razón... Aunque deberías decírselo pronto. Creo que su reacción será peor si tardas mucho. Pero bueno, ahora está mejor que antes, que no te dejaba ni acercarte a algunas personas. Me sorprendió mucho que te dejara salir con él. Aún con eso de la lista de condiciones que le puso para la cita... de eso ya no me sorprendo.

La peliazul la miró tiernamente.

- Habla con él, Kaori. Al fin y al cabo, siempre os habeis contado todo, y creo que esto es muy importante. Sobre todo para ti. Por eso se que a Fuusuke no le parecerá mal... y si se lo parece, disimulará por ti.

Kaori sonrió.

Su amiga conocía bastante bien a su hermano, y tenía razón.

- Si. Se lo diré en cuanto volvamos a casa.

- Eso está bien. Ya me contarás -dijo guiñándole un ojo.


	10. No lo olvides

**Nunca había subido tan seguido xDD**

**pero bueno, se que a más de una persona le encanta, así que habrá que aprovechar estos momentos de inspiración...**

**Ya un nuveo capi!**

**Es que esta parte me gustaba, no se por qué... así que no tarde mucho en escribirla xD**

**Bueeeno, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho de que os siga gustando, aunque estoy compicando un pelin las cosas.**

**Espero que siga siedo de vuestro agrado ^^**

**adiosh gracias por leer!**

**...**

Los dos hermanos llegaron a casa, de lo más cansados.

- Uf... estos dos siempre me dejan agotado... Menuda energía.

- Si...

- ¿Estás bien, Kaori?

- ¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien...

- ¿Seguro? Antes estabas muy contenta, pero ahora... estás más apagada.

- No estoy apagada, estoy cansada. Pero bueno, si que tenemos que hablar, hermano.

- ¿Hablar?

- Si. Siéntate.

El chico le hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá, un tanto extrañado.

- Fuusuke... no se que te parecerá esto, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- ...

- Kaori, dímelo. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- "Malo" no es la palabrta adecuada. Yo creo que es algo bueno, pero... no se lo que podrías pensar. Temo tu reacción.

- Kaori...

- ¡Está bien! Te lo diré. Pero prométeme antes que no armarás un escándalo.

- ... Te lo prometo...

- Kiyama me ha pedido que sea su novia. Y... le he dicho que si.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe.

No se movió pero Kaori supo que era algo muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que... Kiyama y yo ahora somos... novios.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Fuusuke, por favor! No pongas esa cara. Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

El chico bajó la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños.

Kaori comenzaba a tener miedo.

- Fuusuke... Fuusuke, dime algo, por favor.

- ...

- Hermano...

- ¿En qué te estás convirtiendo, Kaori?

La albina no comprendió, pero ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Su hermano levantó la mirada.

Estaba asustada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Fuusuke no miraba a nadie así. El azul glacial de sus ojos se hacía más frío que nunca.

- Ahora de verdad. ¿Qué te está pasando?

- No... no te pongas así...

- Kaori, ¿Desde cuando sientes algo tan fuerte por él que incluso te atas de este modo? Siempre te lo pensabas mejor antes de ligarte a alguien. Antes me lo contabas todo sin reparos. Y de repente me encuentro con que te interesas por los chicos, ¡En especial por él!

La chica ya comenzaba a llorar.

Eso era lo último que su hermano podría desear, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado impresionado.

- Esta actitud no me parece nada propia de ti. No se que te ha pasado, Kaori, pero ya no te reconozco. Callarte las cosas no me parece algo bueno para una familia.

- ¿Y tú que? ¡Nunca le has dicho a Eiri lo que sientes por ella! ¡Nunca! No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme como lo estás haciendo.

Fuusuke se sorprendió ante el arrebato de furia de su hermana pequeña.

- No metas a Eiri en esto.

- ¿Que? ¿No dices que la sinceridad es lo más importante? ¡Pues llámala y díselo de una vez! ¡Y deja de culparme por lo que hago! Siempre eres tú el que me dice que tengo que empezar a forjar mi vida, pero al final siempre quieres controlar lo que hago.

- ...

- ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no se lo que siento por Kiyama. No se qué es lo que nos espera como pareja. Pero se que siento algo muy fuerte por él. Se que en este momento quiero estar con él. Y se que no te gusta, y lo siento mucho, pero créeme, Kiyama es mil veces mejor que los demás. Si no te dije nada en un principio, era porque no queria enfrentaros. Así que siento mucho preocuparme por lo que os pueda pasar a ti y a mis amigos.

Fuusuke iba a contestar, pero su hermana salió del salón y cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Se había pasado.

Pero en ese momento no había podido evitarlo. Era demasiado fuerte.

Su hermana... era novia de su amigo.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Kaori era fría como él, pero siempre que había estado Hiroto de por medio cambiaba de repente.

Ese chico la transformaba.

Y no podía soportarlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, y dio unos pequeños toques.

- Kaori... ¿Puedo entrar?

- No.

- Sabes que al final o me dejarás entrar o entraré yo mismo aunque no quieras.

- ... Fuusuke, por favor, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar ahora.

El chico abrió la puerta decidido, pero se quedó parado al ver a su hermana sentada contra la pared, encogida y llorando.

Se dio cuenta de que entre sus brazos estrechaba el libro que le había regalado hacía unos días, La princesa de las nieves.

- Te he dicho que no quiero hablar.

- Lo siento. Pero hay que hablar.

Kaori no dijo nada.

Su hermano se sentó junto a ella, y cuando le acarició la mejilla para limpiarle una lágrima, le torció la cara.

- Lo siento... estás en tu derecho de enfadarte. Soy un estúpido.

- No eres un estúpido, por mucho que a veces te comportes como tal.

- Vale, puede que sea eso...

- ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto que quiera estar con Kiyama? Es tu amigo. Sabes que es un buen chico, que siempre me ha tratado muy bien.

- No lo se... en cierto modo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Créeme, intento aceptarlo, pero no puedo. Es superior a mí. No soporto verte con él. No soporto verte con ningún chico.

La chica se levantó.

Su hermano no tardó en imitarla, colocándose detrás de ella.

- ¿Es por algún motivo en especial?

- Creo que son celos. Si, es eso. Me siento terriblemnte celoso, Kaori. siento celos cada vez que llegamos al instituto por la mañana y te alejas de mí para ir a verle, y siento celos cuando le dices que vaya contigo a la pista de hielo. Me siento celoso incluso cuando lo mencionas.

Kaori se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, hermanita. Perdóname por ser así.

- No, perdóname tú. Se que he sido una tonta por no decirte nada. Me siento mal por todo esto, aunque... una parte de mi hace que me reconforte al importarte de este modo.

- Eres mi única hermana, mi única familia. Quiero protegerte y estar a tu lado por siempre. Y que nada, ni siquiera un novio, se interponga entre nosotros.

- Pues no tienes por que sentirte así. Esos celos son de lo más inapropiados. Eres mi hermano, y sabes que estás por encima de todo.

Fuusuke se acercó más a ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

- Te quiero solo para mí, Kaori. No quiero compartirte con nadie. Con nadie.

La chica suspiró, casi llorando.

Se apretó contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, por debajo de su mentón en el cuello.

- Eres egoísta... Ambos lo somos.

Fuusuke sonrió complacido, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

...

Hiroto estaba en la plaza que estaba cerca del instituto con Midorikawa.

- No me lo creo. En serio, no me creo nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Pero es la verdad. Me alegro mucho por ti, Hiroto. Se que siempre has sentido algo muy fuerte por ella.

El pelirrojo sonrió sinceramente.

En esos momentos estaba muy feliz, y se alegraba de poder compartirlo con alguien.

- Es lo más increíble que me ha pasado nunca, Midorikawa...

- ¿Qué es eso tan increíble?

Midorikawa se tensó al ver quien había hecho la pregunta.

- Burn...

El chico caminaba tranquilo hacia ellos, con un aire divertido y a la vez malhumorado en su mirada ámbar.

- Vamos, cuéntame. Tiene algo que ver con la pequeña Suzuno, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Oh, se muchas cosas.

Ryuuji intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Burn. Seguramente el pelirrojo ya sabía que Kaori le había contado todo.

- Así que por lo visto has salido con Kaori... Me alegro por ti. No se como conseguiste aguantar tantos años esperando este momento. Y fíjate, ahora que por fin te has atrevido, te sale todo bien.

Los dos lo miraron extrañado.

¿Había ido junto a ellos solo para eso?

Sin embargo, el chico no dejó de sonreir maliciosamente, mientras seguía con su camino.

- Cuida muy bien de tu chica, Grand... No olvides de quien es hermana.

Hiroto y Midorikawa vieron como se iba alejando de ellos, sin dejar de preguntarse lo que acababa de pasar.


	11. ¿Qué nos ocurre?

**Buenísimas tardes ^^**

**Pues nada, aquí os traigo el capi 11, después de tato pensar.**

**Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar, pero bueno, no hay que forzar a la inspiracón, que entonces si que no viene.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el api anterior, me alegrasteis muchísimo ^^**

**bueno, no os entretengo más xD os djo leer.**

**Adioosh y gracias!**

**...**

Era sábado por la mañana.

Fuusuke y Kaori aprovecharon que los chicos que entrenaban en la pista de hielo no irían ese día, así que se pasaron un rato por allí.

Aún estaban algo avergonzados por haber discutido el día anterior.

Después de dar unas vueltas en la pista, Fuusuke se detuvo y se apoyó al lado de la salida.

Kaori fue hacia él, y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, para luego apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Estuvieron unos momentos así, en silencio, abrazándose el uno al otro. Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- Fuusuke...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu qué piensas de lo mío con Kiyama? Dime la verdad.

- ... Ya te dije ayer que estaba celoso. Pero también... Kaori, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, lo sabes... solo tienes quince años. Creo que es demasiado pronto como para que te ates a alguien. Se que Hiroto es un buen chico, confío en él, pero...

- ¿Serías capaz de pedirme que cortara con él?

- ¿Lo harías?

Kaori se puso más seria todavía, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

En cuanto sus miradas glaciales se encontraron, no pudo seguir haciéndose la afligida. Amaba demasiado a su hermano.

- Ya te lo dije una vez. Si fuera por ti, hermano... sería capaz de alejarme del mundo. Así que si, Fuusuke. Si que lo dejaría si me lo pidieras. Por mucho que me doliera. Pero ahora contéstame tú. ¿Realmente me pedirías que dejara a mi novio?

- Si, te lo pediría sin dudarlo. Pero se que después de eso, no serías feliz. Perdería tu cariño, y nos distanciaríamos. Y eso sería más de lo que podría soportar.

La albina bajó la mirada, por un lado complacida por la respuesta de su hermano, pero por otro... algo dolida.

- Tú jamás perderás mi cariño, hermano. Sabes que tú eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, hermanita. Te quiero más de lo que puedo controlar. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

El chico la miraba con infinita dulzura, aunque también con muchísima tristeza oculta en sus ojos fríos.

Sus palabras ocultaban cosas que Kaori no supo interpretar.

Notaba que su hermano estaba sufriendo, y eso le dolía.

Fuusuke era su vida entera, él siempre había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sueños.

En cada esquina y recoveco de su corazón, estaba su hermano.

Y ese era un espacio que por mucho que quisiera, Kiyama no podría llenar tan fácilmente.

- Fuusuke...

Su hermano la abrazaba suavemente, mientras la miraba a los ojos con muchísima ternura.

La chica colocó su mano en la mejilla de él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto, antes de inclinar la cabeza y apoyarla en la de su hermana. Ella también cerró los ojos.

- Kaori... yo...

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, oyeron el ruido de la puerta y se separaron un poco, aunque no dejaron de abrazarse.

El chico pelirrojo caminaba algo nervioso hacia ellos. Cuando Fuusuke lo vio, su mirada se endureció.

No esperaba verlo en ese momento.

- Hiroto... ¿Que haces tú...?

- Muchas gracias por venir, Kiyama.

Se fijó en que Kaori ponía una sonrisa tierna al separarse de él y acercarse a Hiroto, para acariciarle el brazo a modo de saludo.

- Me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras para venir ahora, Kaori... Esto... Hola, Suzuno.

- Hiroto.

Ambos se miraron durante unos breves instantes.

El pelirrojo intentaba mantenerse ante la mirada glacial del albino, y poco le faltaba para no conseguirlo.

- Kiyama, te he pedido que vinieras porque tenemos que hablar. Los tres.

Los dos chicos dejaron de mirarse para prestar atención a la chica que se interponía entre ellos.

...

Nagumo caminaba, pensativo.

Al final Kaori se había decidido, y estaba con Hiroto.

No se lo podía creer.

No creía que Kaori fuera a dar un paso tan grande después de lo que había pasado entre los dos en la biblioteca.

¿Por qué no podía sacarse ese recuerdo de la mente?

Solo había sido un beso, después de todo.

Y no había sido nada del otro mundo, la verdad. Únicamente tendría la importancia que él le diera.

Pero aún así, no acababa de tomárselo bien.

¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? Nunca antes se había interesado por Kaori. Ni siquiera la había visto jamás como alguien en quien pensar de esa manera, no la había visto como una chica... no una que pudiera ocupar sus pensamientos.

¿Pero y si al final era cierto lo que Rean le había dicho más de una vez?

"Cada beso es importante, más para unos que para otros, pero todos los besos están predestinados y tienen una función. Por eso son tan importantes. Si un beso ocurre, es por alguna razón."

En su momento se había reido de las palabras de la chica, pero ahora... no le parecía tan decabellado.

Aunque claro, ¿Que función podría tener ese beso? ¿Como iba a estar predestinado algo así?

Lo sabía.

Se estaba volviendo blando.

Estaba decidido. Haría lo que fuera para olvidar ese maldito día en que besó a Suzuno Kaori.

Tenía que enmendarlo como fuera...

...

- ¿Como que hablar los tres?

- Si. Quiero que hablemos. Tenemos mucho que decirnos cada uno...

Fuusuke estaba igual de sorprendido que Hiroto, pero al ver a su hermana tan seria lo comprendió.

- Muy bien. Pues diré lo que tenga que decir. Hiroto, ya se que ahora eres el novio de Kaori.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió aún más, para luego bajar la mirada. No se esperaba que el chico se enterara tan pronto.

- Lo voy a dejar muy claro desde el principio. No me gusta lo que hay entre vosotros dos, no me gusta que mi hermana sea tu novia, y seguramente nunca me llegará a gustar demasiado. Sin embargo, esta no es mi decisión. Vuestro futuro no me corresponde a mí. Además, si ahora hiciera que rompierais Kaori no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Lo entiendo, Suzuno. Siento haberte ocultado todo esto.

- ¿Ocultado? No lo sientas. Yo si que siento que no sepas disimular lo mucho que te gusta mi hermana desde que la viste por primera vez.

- Hermano, por favor... no seas así.

- ¿Y como quieres que sea, Kaori?¿Quieres que diga que estoy de lo más feliz por vosotros? Dime la verdad. ¿Prefieres que diga la verdad de lo que pienso, o que finja?¿Acaso no quieres que sea sincero?

- Quiero que seas sincero.

- Suzuno... Tienes razón, tu hermana siempre me ha gustado mucho. Y no quiero que esto afecte a nuestra amistad, ni a vuestra relación como hermanos.

- Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de pedirle una cita a Kaori aprovechando que yo estaba enfermo. Pero bueno, supongo que ya no importa. Estais juntos, y punto. Tal y como le dije a mi hermana, no voy a interponerme entre los dos. Teneis derecho a estar juntos si sentís algo el uno por el otro.

Kaori llevaba ya un rato a la sombra, y decidió entrar en la conversación.

- Muy bien. Fuusuke, te agradezco de corazón lo que estás haciendo por mí. Se que te estás aguantando muchas cosas. Kiyama... ante todo quiero que sepas que... a pesar de lo que tenemos ahora, no pienso separarme nunca de mi hermano. Lo siento, pero para mí él es lo primero...

El chico sonrió sinceramente.

No esperaba ser lo más importante para ella, nunca lo había esperado.

Solo quería estar un poco más cerca de ella, ser alguien especial en su vida.

Pero nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de separarlos, ni hacer nada que los perjudicara.

Y eso Fuusuke tenía que admitirlo, por mucho que no le gustara.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Kaori. Jamás se me ocurriría intentar distanciaros. Podeis confiar en mí, Fuusuke. Por encima de todo, también somos amigos.

Ella sonrió cariñosamente y miró a su hermano, esperando su aprobación.

- Está bien... se que eres una buena persona, Hiroto. Créeme, si fueras otra persona, ahora mismo no me estaría comportando así, y probablemente te aplastaría. Pero se que puedo confiar en ti. Así que podeis dejar de estra tan tensos como si estuvierais esperando la sentencia de muerte. Que yo sepa, no soy tan terrible.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Entonces no me opondré a que esteis juntos -Los dos suspiraron de tranquilidad-. Pero... -Se volvieron a poner tensos- como os atrevais a besaros delante de mí, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer.

- Fuusuke, eres el mejor hermano del mundo... te quiero muchísimo.

- Yo también a ti, Kaori. Bueno, ¿Por qué no os vais a dar una vuelta, o algo? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Los tres sonrieron, aunque Kaori sabía perfectamente que su hermano no quería eso.

- ¿Te parece bien si paseamos un rato, Kaori?

La verdad era que prefería quedarse con su hermano, patinando los dos juntos hasta que les dolieran las piernas.

Estar para siempre con él, y no dejarle jamás solo.

En ese momento, le habría gustado coger a Fuusuke de la mano e irse corriendo, los dos juntos, a alguna parte. Solos.

Pero era mejor así.

- Claro. Nos vemos luego, hermanito.

- De acuerdo. Hablaremos más tarde.

Los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Kaori y Hiroto salieron de la pista de hielo para pasar juntos la tarde.

Fuusuke se quedó solo en la pista.

Se apoyó en el pasamanos, y cerró los ojos, pensativo.

Ya estaba, había aceptado que su hermana ahora tenía novio.

Ella misma había dicho que no se iba a alejar de él por nada, que él era lo primero, pero... temía que eso no fuera posible.

Notaba que a Kaori le pasaba algo extraño.

Aunque parecía que ni ella misma se daba cuenta.

Pero el si que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que poco a poco acudía con más frecuencia a sus pensamientos.

La gran pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho.

¿Qué sentía realmente por su hermana menor?


	12. ¿Tan poco tiempo?

Había pasado un mes desde que Hiroto y Kaori habían empezado a ser novios.

Al principio todos se sorprendieron un poco al verlos juntos, a pesar de que ya sabían lo que Hiroto sentía por ella.

La verdad era que les iba bastante bien.

Era sábado por la tarde, y habían decidido ir a la playa.

Kaori llevaba un bikini azul turquesa, y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Hiroto llevaba unas bermudas caqui.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? -Le preguntó Hiroto.

- De maravilla. Hacía mucho que no venía a la playa. Aunque me sorprendió que quisieras venir tan de repente.

- Si, bueno... Tengo una cosa para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

Hiroto sonrió, y metió la mano en su mochila, para luego sacar una pequeña cajita morada.

- Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es... un pequeño regalo. Ya llevamos juntos un mes.

Kaori abrió la cajita, y sonrió al ver el colgante.

- ¿Y esto?

- Lo reconocerás, ¿No?

- Como para no reconocerlo, Saturno es mi...

- Tu planeta favorito, lo se. ¿Te gusta? Es de oro blanco.

Kaori observó maravillada el colgante. Era increíble.

- Es... precioso. Pero no te tenías que haber molestado tanto por mí.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

- Claro...

Hiroto sacó el colgante de la cajita, mientras Kaori se separaba el pelo del cuello, y se lo puso.

- Te queda muy bien. ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, muchísimas gracias. No me lo quitaré nunca.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca, nunca...

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

A los dos les seguía pareciendo algo extraño besarse cuando quisieran, pero les gustaba hacerlo, y se dejaban llevar fácilmente el uno por el otro.

Lo único era que les costaba demasiado separarse.

- Se está haciendo tarde, ya empieza a refrescar... ¿Nos vamos? -Dijo Hiroto.

- Bueno, vale.

...

Después de salir de la playa, Hiroto insistió en acompañarla a casa, pero Kaori le dijo que no hacía falta, así que se despidieron con un beso.

Kaori caminaba, hasta que se fijó en un parque cercano a la residencia Diamond.

Vio a dos personas muy familiares. Reconoció a su hermano de inmediato, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia él, pero no lo hizo al ver que estaba acompañado por una chica.

Creyó reconocerla por su pelo largo y morado.

¿Esa chica era Touchi Ai? ¿Ic?

¿Qué hacía Fuusuke con ella? ¿Habría algo entre ellos?

No quería pensar eso, pero no podía evitarlo al ver como ella reía animadamente cuando su hermano hablaba, y como en la cara de Fuusuke había una mirada de interés y diversión.

Bueno, eran compañeros de equipo... Pero aún así, nunca se habían llevado tan bien como para quedar los dos solos en un parque...

Era muy extraño.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? No le gustaba en absoluto.

Pero sentía ganas de llorar, y su respiración iba en aumento.

Echó a correr tanto como pudo, intentando evitar que la vieran, al menos hasta llegar al apartamento.

...

Fuusuke se sorprendió, creyendo ver a una chica de pelo blanco correr acelerada.

Volvió a dirigir su atención a la chica que tenía a su lado.

- Bueno, Touchi, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. ¿Le falta mucho a tu hermano?

- Yo diría que no, solo ha ido a buscar el móvil al apartamento. Seguro que volverá en seguida, si no quiere que nos perdamos la sesión en el cine.

- Ya, claro. Bueno, entonces esperaré, para que no estés sola.

- Que considerado te has vuelto, capitán. Eh, ¿Como está Kaori? Hace tiempo que no hacéis tantas cosas juntos como antes, al menos desde que sale con Grand.

- Está bien. Hoy iban a la playa, y bueno, ya es un poco tarde, seguro que ya ha vuelto a casa.

- No tienes que estar celoso, Gazel. Sabes que siempre has estado por encima de todo cuando se trataba de Kaori. Ella te idolatra demasiado.

- Ya lo se.

- Tenemos suerte de tener a nuestros hermanos, ¿Verdad? Yo aún me sigo preguntando qué haría sin Shuuji.

- Cierto. No hay muchos hermanos que estén juntos en el instituto.

- Yo creo que somos muy afortunados. Aunque a veces tengo bastantes riñas con... Oh, ahí está. ¡Shuuji!

Vieron a un chico de pelo gris oscuro y desordenado con gafas, que corría hacia ellos.

- Perdona por tardar, Ai. Vaya, hola, capitán. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a volver a casa, pero me he encontrado a tu hermana por el camino. Bueno, no os entretendré, que yo también tengo que ir junto a Kaori. Pasaoslo bien, ya me contaréis que tal la película.

- ¡Adiós, capitán! -Dijeron los dos hermanos, mientras se despedían con la mano.

...

Fuusuke llegó a casa.

Se extrañó al ver las luces apagadas.

- Kaori, ¿Estás aquí?

Vio un poco de luz en la habitación de su hermana, y entró.

Kaori estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, con una camiseta larga, mientras miraba un álbum de fotos.

Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó a su hermano, y le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- Ah, Fuusuke, no te oí llegar. Hola.

- Hola... ¿Qué tal lo has pasado en la playa?

- Muy bien -Dijo mientras se incorporaba-. Mira, me lo ha regalado Kiyama.

El chico se acercó un poco más, y posó su mano en el cuello de su hermana y ver el colgante con atención.

- Es Saturno, ¿A que es bonito?

- Si, lo es. Me alegro. ¿Qué hacías con ese álbum?

Kaori se sorprendió un poco, hasta que volvió a mirar el álbum.

- Ah, eso... me sentía un poco nostálgica, nada más. Me apetecía mirar fotos. ¿Me acompañas?

- Si, claro.

Fuusuke notaba un poco extraña a su hermana.

Se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo, mientras ella volvía a posar el álbum sobre sus piernas.

Estuvieron así, mirando fotos y comentándolas, hasta que Kaori se cansó de esperar.

- ¿Que... qué has hecho hoy, Fuusuke?

- Nada especial, he ido a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y nada más? ¿Has estado solo toda la tarde?

- Pues si, aunque me he encontrado a un par de personas de casualidad... ¿Pero a qué vienen esas preguntas, Kaori?

Kaori se lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar.

- ¿Hay algo entre Ai y tú?

- ¿Qué?

- Os vi juntos cuando volvía a casa.

Fuusuke se puso serio por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

- No, no hay nada entre Touchi y yo.

- ¿Entonces por qué estabas con ella en el parque?

- Me la encontré por casualidad, estaba esperando a su hermano para ir al cine.

Kaori se quedó tranquila, pero también se sintió un poco tonta.

Era obvio que a Fuusuke no le interesaban tanto las chicas. ¿Como podía haber pensado que así, tan rápido, se había echado novia? Y menos sin haberle dicho nada.

Supo que se había sentido algo celosa cuando los vio.

Y no le parecía justo.

Fuusuke le había confesado claramente que estaba celoso de Kiyama, y ella no lo había dejado. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para estar celosa? Ninguno. Si ella tenía novio, su hermano también podía.

- ¿Estás bien, Kaori?

- Si...

- ¿De verdad pensabas que había algo entre ella y yo?

- No lo se... mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada. Y me sentó un poco mal...

- ¿Por qué?

Kaori se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Pues... me sentí mal por Eiri, porque se que siempre te gustó mucho, y bueno...

- ¿Por Eiri?

- ...

- Kaori... No tienes que sentirte mal por mí, ni por Eiri. Ya sabes que ella ya tiene novio, y es feliz. No puedo estar por ella toda la vida. Ella no es para mí.

- Ya lo se.

- Además... si te digo la verdad, empiezo a sentir algo por una chica.

Kaori se sorprendió.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Quien es? ¿La conozco?

Fuusuke puso una expresión de tristeza, aunque Kaori no la supo interpretar.

- Es alguien muy especial... Es preciosa, inteligente... la mejor persona del mundo. Con ella solo pueden pasar cosas buenas.

- ...

Kaori no sabía como tomarse eso.

Su hermano hablaba de esa chica misteriosa como si fuera la octava maravilla.

¿Quien sería? ¿Y por qué su hermano estaba tan triste? No soportaba esa tensión.

- Siento algo muy fuerte por ella, pero... no es posible que haya algo entre nosotros. No estaría bien.

- ¿Por qué no?

Fuusuke no respondió.

Bajó la cabeza, mientras se entristecía aun más.

¿Solo había conseguido aguantar un mes?

Que débil era.

Pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

- Fuusuke, ¿Quien es esa chica?

Levantó la cabeza, y miró fijamente a su hermana.

Se acercó un poco a ella.

- Kaori...

La albina se sorprendió.

No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Solo sabía que su hermano mayor la estaba besando.

**...**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, eso antes de nada.**

**Se que este capi es un tanto radical... bastante sorprendente xDD pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y leer el anterior, y gracias también por haber sido tan pacientes esperando.**

**Espero que a partir de ahora esto no os decepcione mucho. Prometo que tendrá un inal digno xD (Lo intentaré, al menos)**

**Bueno, intentaré escribir pronto el siguiente.**

**Besoos gracias por leer!**


	13. No me merezco ese cariño

**Bueeeeenas noches ^^**

**ya son las 2 de la mañana, y nada, que no me viene el sueño...**

**Bueno, se que el anterior capi omó un rumbo un tanto radical...xD Pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Este capi es más largo de lo normal, para compensar el haberos hecho esperar tanto ^^**

**En fin, muchas gacias por leer y comentar el anterior, espero que este no os desagrade mucho.**

**Adioosh y gracias!**

**...**

Fuusuke se acercaba más a Kaori, mientras no dejaba de besarla.

La chica estaba sorprendida, sin comprender demasiado bien lo que pasaba.

Era la primera vez que su hermano actuaba de ese modo tan impetuoso.

Esa situación era muy extraña... ¿De verdad estaba besando a su hermano?

No sabía como tomárselo. Era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo... no se sentía mal. Al menos no hasta que comenzó a rodear su cuello con las manos.

Entonces abrió los ojos de repente, y se asustó.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y lo separó de ella.

- Fuusuke... ¿Que...? -Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El chico la miraba dolido, se notaba, aunque también estaba de lo más sorprendido.

Pero no respondió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, hermano? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- ¿Sigues sin entenderlo, Kaori?

- ... ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy esa chica? -Dijo un poco asustada.

- Pues si. Lo siento. Pero eres tú, hermanita.

Kaori se quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

- No... No comprendo. No es posible... tú no puedes quererme a mí...

- Solo por el simple hecho de que seamos hermanos, ¿Verdad?

- ...

- ¿Tan repugnante te resulta esto?

A Kaori no le parecía repugnante en absoluto. No tanto como debería.

Pero estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Jamás había pensado que su hermano pudiera sentir por ella algo más que el simple amor fraternal.

Estaba un poco mareada.

Un beso... su hermano mayor la había besado.

Y se suponía que eso estaba mal para el resto del mundo.

Se suponía.

Se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación.

Su hermano la miraba, comprendiendo.

El también estaba un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Creía que podría aguantar más, que podría encerrar sus sentimientos por su hermana, y no sacarlos jamás a la luz.

Pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

Estaba harto de verla con Hiroto. La quería solo para él, por muy egoísta que pudiera parecer.

- Fuusuke...

- Se que esto está mal... pero es cierto. Te quiero, Kaori. No solo como se quiere a una hermana.

- ...

- Dime una cosa... ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Que te haya besado aunque seamos hermanos? ¿O que te haya besado cuando eres novia de Hiroto?

Kaori se sorprendió nuevamente.

Oh, no... Kiyama.

No había pensado en él hasta ese momento.

Perfecto.

Su novio pensaba que había sido su primer beso, cuando no había sido así, y por encima ahora lo engañaba con su propio hermano...

No, en realidad no lo estaba engañando... había sido su hermano el que la había besado...

- ¿Sientes algo por mí, Kaori?

- ¿Como?

- Quiero saber... si tú me ves también como algo más que tu hermano mayor.

- Yo...

Fuusuke veía como su hermana dudaba en sus pensamientos, y se levantó de la cama para después abrazarla por la espalda, y aunque ella se sobresaltó en un principio, no hizo nada para frenarlo.

- Kaori... lo siento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Siento haber hecho esto... creía que tú no sentías nada por mí, y por eso quise reprimir mis sentimientos... pero al ver como te ponías al pensar que podría tener algo con Touchi... me ha dado esperanzas.

- Pero eres mi hermano... ¿Como puedes querer tener algo conmigo?  
- ¿Tú no querrías? En ningún momento has negado sentir algo por mí.

- Nunca lo había pensado... Eres Fuusuke, mi hermano mayor... Y además, somos tan parecidos... míranos, si no fuera por la edad... podríamos ser gemelos...

- Lo se... Y créeme, esto me ha frenado durante mucho tiempo... intenté no fijarme tanto en ti... pero no puedo evitarlo.

- ...

- Se que no debería haberlo hecho... nuestra relación... nuestro amor fraternal... ahora está en riesgo por mi culpa.

- No digas eso... Yo siempre te querré, hermanito.

- Ya, ¿Aunque te vea como algo más? ¿Querrás seguir dándome la mano por la calle, me abrazarás siempre que sientas ganas, o querrás dormir conmigo cuando tengas algún mal sueño? ¿Crees que después de este beso no va a cambiar nada?

Kaori quería decirle que eso no pasaría, pero ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si todo cambiaba entre ellos?

Ella no quería que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Él, su hermano, siempre había sido lo primero. Le daba igual que la hubiera besado. Era su hermano, y eso era lo que importaba.

Pero a la vez... en su pecho había unos sentimientos ocultos... que comenzaban a dejarse ver.

Se separó de su hermano, y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Necesito pensar... volveré dentro de un rato.

- Kaori, es de noche...

Pero ya había salido de casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

La chica caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la residencia, sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

A esas horas era mejor no salir... no podría ir a ver a Ryuuji, ni a Kiyama...

Mejor dicho, era mejor no ir a ver a Kiyama en ese estado.

Se sentía fatal por él.

Intentaba mantenerlo en su mente, pero sobre su rostro se interponía el de su hermano.

Kiyama, no Fuusuke... Kiyama, no Fuusuke... Kiyama, Kiyama... Piensa en Kiyama...

No podía parar de pensarlo.

Vale, muchas veces les habían dicho que eran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero jamás hubiera pensado que entre los dos pudiera haber algo de verdad.

Es que era su hermano...

Si estuviera con él...

¿Qué pensaría la gente? ¿Qué dirían de ellos?

Eso era incesto, estaba mal visto... por mucho que en la antigüedad fuera lo más normal del mundo casarte con alguno de tus hermanos o tus primos... las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora... todo el mundo pensaba que era una aberración.

Una aberración...

¿Entonces por qué ese beso le había parecido tan maravilloso?

- ¿Kaori?

- ¿Eh?

Se giró para ver quien la llamaba.

Reconoció en seguida a la chica de pelo azul oscuro y corto, con una horquilla a cada lado.

No había cambiado mucho, solo en que estaba más alta, y le había crecido un poco el pelo.

- Clara...

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas merodeando por la residencia? ¿No deberías estar con tu hermano?

- ...

La chica pareció darse cuenta de como Kaori se incomodaba un poco.

Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, la verdad.

Pero hacía tiempo que hablaban más, aunque fuera solo un poco.

- ¿Has discutido con él?

- Más o menos...

- Vaya... desde que sales con Grand, discutís a menudo. Quiero decir... se que no es discutir, pero bueno, se nota que a él no le parece muy bien.

- ...

- ¿Qué tal os va?

- Bastante bien... Mira -Dijo mientras le mostraba el colgante-, me lo ha regalado hoy.

- Es precioso. Hacéis buena pareja. Aunque nunca os llegué a imaginar juntos, a pesar de que los sentimientos de Grand por ti estaban muy claros.

- Pues si, todo el mundo siempre sabía lo que Kiyama sentía por mí, menos yo.

Clara hizo una pausa, mientras se fijaba en el rostro sombrío de su compañera.

- Kaori... se que siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. No es que fuéramos enemigas, ni nada de eso, pero... no llegamos a ser muy cercanas. Pero nos hemos criado juntas, y creo que te conozco lo suficiente...

- ¿A donde quieres ir a parar, Clara?

- Tú no quieres a Grand... a Hiroto, ¿Verdad?

Kaori se sorprendió.

Si, la chica solía ser muy directa en cuanto a esas cosas.

- No... no es que no le quiera... el me gusta mucho, pero...

- No le quieres de esa manera.

- Eso es... Clara... ¿Te puedo contar una cosa? Te lo pido como... amiga.

Fue el turno de Clara de sorprenderse.

- ¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Tú a mí?

- Como has dicho... nos hemos criado juntas... y la verdad, creo que realmente eres la única persona en el Diamond Dust en la que podría confiar, además de mi hermano. Y bueno... creo que ya va siendo hora de que empiece a contar más con la gente.

- Creo que haces lo correcto. Llevamos años juntos, todos... Está bien que quieras hacer amigos entre nosotros. Me halaga que quieras confiar en mí.

- Si... ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Es que es algo muy importante... necesito ayuda, pero es que no pasará nada bueno si sale a la luz.

- Tranquila, mi boca es una tumba.

- Bueno... pero vamos al salón mejor, no me siento cómoda en el pasillo...

- Claro, vamos.

Caminaron hasta el salón principal de la residencia, que por suerte a esas horas estaba vacío, y se sentaron.

Kaori le contó todo lo que había pasado con Hiroto, y Nagumo, lo de su primer beso en la biblioteca... pero ni por un momento mencionó lo ocurrido en esos días con su hermano.

Clara estaba de lo más asombrada.

- Con Burn... ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Si... no se lo que me pasó ese día, estaba muy confundida con Kiyama...

- Es increíble... jamás lo hubiera imaginado...

- ...

- Entonces... deduzco que si sales con Hiroto... es solo por consideración... por compensarle, al haber tenido tu primer beso con otro y que él crea que ha sido el primero...

- No lo se... podría ser. Y eso no me gusta nada. ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Realmente es un asunto complicado, Kaori... ¿Pero tú sientes algo más por Burn?

- ¡Dioses, no! Por favor...

- Vale, vale -Se ríe-. Me siento mal por ti... eres menor que nosotros, y tienes que pasar por esto... No entiendo como puedes estar con un chico solo por compensarle.

- Si es que... en realidad no se lo que siento por Kiyama, ¿Sabes? Reconozco que em gusta mucho... es tierno, atento, protector... se esfuerza tanto porque esté bien y a gusto... cualquier chica desearía estar con él.

- ¿Y tú no eres una de esas chicas?

- Yo no soy la chica que puede hacerle feliz. No me merezco estar a su lado. Sus atenciones, sus besos... no deberían ser para mí.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ...

- Hiroto lleva años enamorado de ti. Yo nunca me he llevado especialmente bien con él, pero aún así... se cuanto te quiere. Es obvio. Ha estado esperando pacientemente poder estar contigo la mayor parte de su vida, no ha querido estar con ninguna otra chica... Yo creo que él si te considera más que digna de recibir todo su cariño.

- Kiyama es demasiado bueno. Y mírame a mí... en un simple momento de duda y debilidad caí en los brazos de otro chico. Vale, aún no éramos novios, pero... no estuvo bien. Me arrepentí en el momento. Supe en seguida que tendría que haber dejado que Kiyama me besara en un primer momento.

- No sabría que decirte... yo creo que el primer beso es... especial, y si tenías dudas acerca de Hiroto, entonces no hiciste mal en dárselo a otra persona. Aunque fuera a Burn.

- ¿Como fue tu primer beso?

- Mi primer beso... -Se sonrojó- Bueno... fue hace dos años... cuando acabábamos en el entrenamiento, vino un chico que conocía bien... y pasó. Fue un poco torpe, la verdad, pero me sentí bien.

- ¿Quien era el chico?

- Tiene su gracia, la verdad. Fue con Nepper, del Prominence.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nepper?

- Si. ¿Y sabes quien fue el primer beso de Ai?

- ¿Quien?

- Resulta que un día fue al centro comercial, y se lo encontró en una tienda de ropa... comenzaron a hablar, y quedaron varias veces, hasta que un día pasó. Al final resultó que Heat le gustaba desde hacía ya tiempo.

- ¿Heat del Prominence?

- Pues si. Ya ves, parece que las chicas del frío tenemos alguna especie de enfermedad que nos lleva a los chicos del fuego...

- Eso me da miedo...

Las dos chicas se rieron.

- ¿Y tienes algo con Nepper?

- Estuvimos un tiempo juntos, pero decidimos darnos un tiempo. La verdad, es un idiota. Se preocupa tanto de su equipo que a veces se olvida incluso de comer. Si algún día madura, entonces me podrá llamar. En cuanto a Ai y su caballero andante... Bueno, realmente no se si llegó a haber algo entre ellos...

- Ahora que lo pienso... no hacen mala pareja. Tienen temperamentos parecidos.

- ¿Verdad que si?

Kaori sonrió.

Le gustaba por fin poder desahogarse con alguien.

Al menos ahora tenía las cosas un poco más claras.

- Se ha hecho tarde... Fuusuke estará preocupado.

- Claro. Yo también debería volver a mi apartamento. Pero que sepas que me ha encantado que compartieras esto conmigo. Yo en el fondo siempre supe que podríamos ser amigas.

Las dos se sonrieron.

- Oye, ya le diré a Ai de quedar las tres, ¿Te apetece?

- Me encantaría. Muchas gracias por todo, Clara... me alegro de haber confiado en ti.

- Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí. Te aseguro que no se lo contaré a nadie. Si necesitas ayuda, o cualquier cosa, avísame.

- Muchísimas gracias. Bueno, hasta mañana.

- Adiós, que te vaya bien con tu hermano. No deberíais discutir.

- Eso ni lo dudes -Dijo mientras sonreía.

Las dos chicas se despidieron, y cada una se fue por su lado.

Kaori caminaba deprisa, esperando llegar pronto al apartamento.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Cruzó la puerta y después la cerró, haciendo notar que ya había llegado.

- ¿Kaori? -Dijo su hermano, mientras salía de la habitación.

- Ya he llegado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Donde has estado?

- Tranquilo, he estado con una amiga en el salón -Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

- ... Kaori, yo... lo siento, siento mucho lo que ha...

Se silenció al sentir los dedos de su hermana sobre sus labios.

- No te disculpes... por favor...

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de Kaori.

Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió como la chica unía sus labios dulcemente durante un instante.

Kaori se separó lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos, y después susurrarle al óido.

- Si me quieres, hermano... ya me tienes.

Fuusuke no salía de su asombro, pero suspiró aliviado.

Su hermana le correspondía...

¿Así de fácil?

Tenían mucho que pensar. Los dos.

Pero por ahora, solo quería estar con ella.

Solo con ella.

La abrazó por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Te amo, hermanita -Dijo en un susurro.

- Y yo a ti, hermanito.

Juntaron sus rostros y se besaron.

Iban a hacer lo prohibido juntos.

Era un error.

Pero en ese momento no querían pensar en las consecuencias.

No había consecuencias. Ni errores, ni prejuicios...

Solo estaban los dos.


	14. No puede ser verdad

Hiroto estaba en su apartamento en la residencia Gaia, leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Era domingo, y se iba a quedar en casa, sin hacer nada y descansando.

En realidad había planeado ir ese día a alguna parte con Kaori, pero ella le había llamado la noche anterior diciéndole que mejor quedaban otro día, que era mejor que ese día lo pasara con su hermano.

Había notado su actitud un poco extraña, pero supuso que era normal.

Hacía una semana que habian hecho un mes juntos, pero esos días parecía haber estado distante, casi evitándolo.

Siempre que trataba de su Fuusuke, actuaba de manera distante, siempre dándole prioridad.

Él había dicho desde un principio que estaba dispuesto a aceptar que nunca iba a ser el primero para Kaori, pero a veces le costaba un poco.

Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Ya habían estado juntos el sábado, así que los dos hermanos se merecían estar juntos durante un tiempo.

Mientras volvía a concentrarse en el libro, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quien será a estas horas? Es muy temprano...

Dejó el libro en el sillón, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Nada más abrirla, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba al otro lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

**...**

Fuusuke y Kaori estaban tumbados en el sofá, mientras se abrazaban.

La chica se apretaba contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras él acariciaba su pelo.

Llevaban un buen rato así, sin moverse.

Estaban tranquilos, mientras pensaban en lo que estaba pasando durante todo esa semana.

Les gustaba estar juntos por fin, pero por otra parte...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -Dijo Kaori.

- No lo se... No llegué a plantearme lo que pasaría si llegábamos a estar juntos de verdad.

- ¿Te resulta tan extraño como a mí?

- Incluso puede que más.

La albina intentó moverse para estar a la altura de su hermano y mirarlo a los ojos.

Se apoyó junto a él y le acarició el rostro.

- Creo que lo más extraño de todo... es nuestro parecido.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Míranos,,, tenemos exactamente el mismo color de pelo... el mismo color de piel... los mismos ojos azules...

- Lo se... Supongo que esto significa que somos algo narcisistas.

Ambos rieron en bajo.

Pero Kaori se puso seria.

- Y... ¿Qué pasará ahora con Kiyama?

Fuusuke se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

La apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase con él?

- No lo se... si antes ya tenía dudas, ahora...

- ¿Como que antes tenías dudas? No me dijiste nada de eso.

- ... Yo... Nunca tuve muy claro lo que sentía por Kiyama. No sabía si realmente quería estar con él.

- ¿Y quieres?

Notaba como su hermno la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Pero no podía decírselo todo.

Si se enteraba de lo de Nagumo... todo se pondría peor.

- Ahora ya no se lo que quiero con él. Yo... quiero estar contigo, hermano.

- ...

Fuusuke la miró con tristeza, y la besó en la mejilla.

- Ojalá pudiéramos llevar esto como una pareja normal... Si estamos juntos, tendremos que mantener todo esto en secreto.

- Ya...

- Pero eso no importa. No necesitamos que los demás lo sepan, y al menos no tendremos que disimular mucho. Siempre hemos estado muy juntos.

- Si, es verdad. Pero aun así... no se que debo hacer con Kiyama. A fin de cuentas... le estoy engañando. Que horror... no hago más que mentirle... no quiero hacerle daño.

- Lo se. No te sientas mal. Encontraremos la solución.

- De acuerdo... Oye, ¿Y si vamos a la pista de hielo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, claro. No tenemos por qué quedarnos encerrados en casa todo el día. ¿Vamos?

- Bueno, no estaría mal... Hace algún tiempo que no vamos juntos. Venga, vamos a cambiarnos.

- Si.

**...**

- ¿Qué quieres, Burn? -Dijo Hiroto, sorprendido al ver al chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me apetecía charlar un rato con alguien, y tú me quedabas cerca.

Al ver la sonrisa irónica del chico, Hiroto frunció el ceño.

- No digas idioteces. ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

El chico lo miró desconfiado, pero después se hizo a un lado para que Nagumo entrara.

Cerró la puerta, y los dos se dirigieron al salón.

- Bueno, Grand... Así que ya un mes con Kaori... Estarás feliz, ¿No? -Se sentó en el sofá, y se acomodó- Después de tantos años... al fin has conseguido a la chica de tu sueños.

- ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?

- Nada, solo me interesa saber que tal os va. Vamos, cuéntame, Hiroto. ¿Como va vuestra pareja?

- Pues... nos va bastante bien, Burn. Gracias por pensar en nosotros.

- "Nosotros"... Que bonito suena eso. Pero bueno, háblame un poco de lo que hacéis juntos, de como os tratáis... de que habláis.

Hiroto no dejaba de preguntarse a que venía la actitud interesada de su compañero.

¿Por qué quería saber como le iba con Kaori?

No lo entendía.

- ¿Sabes, Grand? -Dijo mientras se volvía a levantar, y paseaba por el salón- Kaori es una chica muy especial. Incluso yo me doy cuenta de eso. Siempre he chocado un poco con ella... pero eso se explica al saber de quien es hermana. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, ella y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común. Incluso si quisiéramos podríamos ser buenos amigos. Aveces soleos coincidir, y hablamos bastante.

- Sientes algo por Kaori, ¿Verdad?

Nagumo lo miró fijamente.

En fin, si quería que todo saliera bien, tendría que decir más cosas.

- Se podría decir que si. ¿Eso sería un problema?

- ¿Crees que no es un problema el plantarte aquí y decirme que sientes algo por mi novia?

- En ningún momento he intentado nada con ella. Así que en realidad no tienes nada contra mí.

- Me da igual, Burn. No se que pretendes con esto, pero me da lo mismo. Kaori es mi novia, y estamos bien juntos. Cuando yo no sabía si aceptaría salir conmigo en serio, fue ella quien lo sugirió.

- Si, eso es muy tierno... Se ve que hacéis buena pareja... sensible y cariñosa... Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es suficiente para mantener una relación. Hace falta sinceridad, y uno de los dos no lo está haciendo del todo bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no le cuento todo a Kaori?

- No me estaba refiriendo a ti... Es bastante curioso, la verdad...

- ¿El que?

- Que ella te guarde secretos...

- ¿Secretos?

- ¿Kaori nunca te ha contado quien fue su primer beso? -Dijo mientras sonreía divertido, aunque de lo más tranquilo.

Hiroto se sorprendió por la pregunta, aunque luego se molestó.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo fui su primer beso.

- No, no... Verás, es una historia muy divertida. Kaori tenía dudas sobre ti, no sabía si quería que tú fueras su primer beso, y se lo dio a un buen amigo. Tranquilo, eso sucedió antes de que empezarais a ser novios. La cuestión es que... ella no te quiere a ti, Hiroto.

- ...

- No me gusta ser el que te diga esto, pero... me sabía mal que ella estuviera contigo solo porque se arrepintió de haberte mentido. Tenías que saberlo.

- ... cállate...

- No la tomes con ella. De todos modos, aun es pequeña, no sabe de relaciones. Y salir contigo... bueno, le daba pena no corresponderte cuando tú te habías guardado tus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada más!

Nagumo se sorprendió por la reacción, aunque se esperaba algo por el estilo. y le satisfacía.

Hiroto lo miró con odio.

- No es verdad...

- Claro que lo es. Puedes comprobarlo. Seguro que se lo preguntas directamente, no podrá negarlo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre fuisteis muy amigos, ¿No? No debería haber secretos entre vosotros.

- ¿Y tú qué sacas diciéndole esto?

- ¿Yo? Yo no saco absolutamente nada. Simplemente... no me gustan las mentiras.

Hiroto sentía como le costaba respirar.

No podía ser cierto.

¿Kaori quería a otro chico?

¿Había besado a otra persona?

No quería creer que estuviera con él por pena. Era horrible.

No pudo ver como Nagumo sonreía satisfecho.

- Bueno... Creo que debería irme. Me están esperando en la residencia del Prominence, y tú tienes mucho en lo que pensar -Se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, aunque Hiroto ni se inmutó-. Suerte, amigo. Seguro que haces lo correcto.

Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento, dejando a Hiroto solo.

Pero el chico no tardó mucho en salir de su trance.

Sabía que no podía confiar del todo en Nagumo. Lo conocía bastante bien.

Pero tenía que comprobarlo.

Tan rápido como pudo, se cambió de ropa, cogió las llaves y salio de casa, casi corriendo.

**...**

Fuusuke y Kaori estaban en la pista de hielo, moviéndose con lo patines, tal y como si bailaran al ritmo de la música que salía de la gramola.

Se movían juntos, Kaori apoyándose en los hombros de su hermano, y Fuusuke abrazándola por la cintura.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, pero se pararon a descansar un rato, apoyándose en la barandilla.

- ¿Te lo pasas bien? -Preguntó Kaori.

- Claro que si. Hacía casi un mes que no veníamos. Echaba de menos nuestras largas tardes de patinaje.

Kaori le sonrió, mientras se acercó un poco más a él y le separaba cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Me doy cuenta, hermanito... Dentro de poco cumples dieciocho años.

- Si, cierto.

- Te quedan dos aun para ser mayor de edad.

- Si, pero en otros lugares... por ejemplo, en Europa, ya seré mayor de edad.

- Europa... tiene que ser un lugar muy bonito.

- Lo es. Hay mucha diversidad de climas, buenas culturas...

Los dos se miraron por un momento, creyendo estar pensando lo mismo.

Al darse cuenta, se rieron animados, intentando pensar en otras cosas.

- Me gusta esto -Dijo Fuusuke.

- ¿El qué?

- No se, estar aquí contigo, los dos solos... bailando, jugando juntos... como hacíamos antes. Debo reconocer que... después de todo lo que pasamos hace tres años... nuestra relación se enfrió un poco. Pero ahora... es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

- Nada ha cambiado, hermanito. Somos los mismos de siempre... solo que ahora... estamos más unidos.

- Y eso que parecía imposible.

- Ya...

- ¿Te sientes mal por lo que estamos haciendo? Dime la verdad.

- La verdad... La verdad es que te quiero, Fuusuke. Somos hermanos, y por eso nunca llegué a planteármelo en serio. Pero ya me da igual todo lo demás. No me siento mal por lo que hacemos. Tú me dijiste que me querías, y yo te respondí. Puede que esto no esté bien, pero... si dos personas se quieren... tienen derecho a estar juntas.

Fuusuke se acercó más a ella, y la arrinconó contra la barandilla, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso... Mi preciosa hermana, siempre tan racional...

- Hermano...

Juntaron sus rostros y se besaron lentamente.

Kaori estaba preocupada, pero le gustaba esa sensación de paz que solo sentía con su hermano.

Le daba igual que no estuviera bien.

Sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos, y no importaba que fueran hermanos.

Amaba a su hermano.

Notó como Fuusuke se tensaba, y luego se separaba de ella, para después mirar hacia la puerta.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió preocupada, mientras en su estómago se le formaba un nudo por nervios.

Su hermano estaba mirando a alguien. Podía ver la sorpresa y el pánico en sus ojos.

En un reflejo, y temiéndose lo peor, ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

Y sintió miedo, espanto, dolor... no solo en su interior, sino también en el rostro de la persona que los observaba.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, mientras notaba como Fuusuke no se separaba de ella.

Solo se pudo limitar a susurrar con sorpresa y pánico.

- ¡Kiyama...!

**[...]**

**Capi extraño e impactante donde los haya... lo se xD**

**en fin, me he sentido un poco rara escribiendo esto,pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Y la verdad, creo que puse a Burn más malo de lo que quería xP**

**Ahora se complica un poco más la trama, y no falta mucho para que termine... me da pena, pero a la vez me alivia un poco.**

**Muchísisisisimas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior, fue un poco raro.**

**Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero la inspiración no venía xD**

**Bueno, os dejo por ahora ^^**

**Adioosh muchas gracias por leer!**


	15. Te odio

**¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!**

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento...**

**Pero es que este capi era muuuuy difícil xD es más, aun dudo que esté bien...**

**En fin, ya no queda mucho para que termine la historia... aunque todo se está complicando demasiado...**

**Que decir, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios en el anterior capi y a todas las personas que leen el fic, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de vuestro agrado ^^ Haré lo posible por hacerla más amena, al menos en los pocos capítulos que quedan...**

**Bueno, os voy dejando, que es un capi un poco largo xD**

**Espero que os guste! o al menos que no os disguste demasiado... xD**

**¡Biquiños!**

**[...]**

- Kiyama... -Susurró Kaori al ver al chico.

Hiroto no se movía.

Se había quedado totalmente paralizado, y los miraba fijamente, desde la entrada a la pista.

Estaba claro que los había visto besándose.

Los dos hermanos también se habían quedado impactados, y no se atrevían a moverse, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban.

- Kaori... -Consiguió decir Hiroto- Tú... tú y Fuusuke...

El pelirrojo no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver.

¿De verdad había visto a Kaori besarse con su hermano mayor?

No podía asimilar algo tan grande.

- Así que era verdad... Nagumo estaba en lo cierto... -Murmuró en un tono apenas audible, bajando la cabeza.

Kaori lo escuchó y miró a su hermano, sin comprender muy bien a que venía eso. Pero tuvo suerte de que él no hubiera oído nada.

Aun así se sentía muy mal.

¿Nagumo se lo había contado todo a Kiyama? ¿Por qué?

Se separó de Fuusuke, y fue hacia la entrada de la pista, para luego salir y quedar frente a Hiroto.

El chico levantó la mirada, y la miró con incredulidad.

- Kiyama... Lo siento... -Consiguió decir.

Hiroto comprendió.

Así que lo que Nagumo había dicho era verdad.

Kaori quería a otro chico. Pero no aun chico cualquiera.

Quería a su propio hermano.

No sabía lo que pensar de eso. Se sentía traicionado, avergonzado... Sentía también repulsión. ¿Acaso ellos no se daban cuenta de que hacían algo horrible?

- ¿Como has podido hacerme esto, Kaori?

La chica se encogió y bajó la mirada, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar. No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que estaba pasando.

- No te atrevas a levantarle la voz, Hiroto -Intervino Fuusuke, posicionándose al lado de su hermana.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, de lo más serios.

Kaori se acercó un poco más a su hermano, temerosa.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa -Contestó Fuusuke.

- ¿Pero como...? ¿Como podéis hacer algo así? ¡Sois hermanos, por favor!

Fuusuke y Kaori se quedaron callados, mientras se agarraban de la mano disimuladamente.

Todo lo que estaba pasando no parecía real.

Pero se habían cumplido sus peores temores.

Hiroto los observó en silencio, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ocurriendo esto?

El albino frunció el ceño.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Kaori se sorprendió, y miró a su hermano. Le sorprendía que pudiera mantenerse tan impasible y tan serio sin derrumbarse.

- Así que por eso estabas en contra de que Kaori saliera conmigo.

- Has dado en el clavo.

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es tu hermana pequeña! ¡Tenéis la misma sangre!

- ¿Y crees que eso nos importa? -Respondió Fuusuke con dureza- Sabemos que a ojos de los demás esto no está bien. Pero tenemos derecho a estar juntos. Y tú no eres nadie para separarnos.

Hiroto se asustó por la respuesta, para después mirar a la chica con angustia.

- ¿Kaori...?

La albina se sorprendió, y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza.

Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y agarrarse al hombro de su hermano.

El chico comenzó a respirar deprisa, y luego comenzó a correr, hasta salir de la pista de hielo y del edificio.

- ¡Kiyama! -Lo llamó Kaori.

Fuusuke salió de la pista, y se quitó los patines.

- Debemos hablar con él. Si cuenta lo ocurrido, estamos acabados.

- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte -Dijo Kaori, saliendo también de la pista y descalzándose también-. Conozco a Kiyama... él jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarnos... Aunque lo que ha pasado sea muy fuerte...

El albino se entristeció al ver a su hermana tan decaída, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Se que no dirá nada. Pero debemos hablar con él.

- Le he hecho daño...

- Le hemos hecho daño, Kaori. Los dos. Pero aun así... sabía que este día llegaría. Algún día nos descubrirían.

Kaori se apretó contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Le sentaba fatal lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora de ellos?

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar ahora a Kiyama?

Él ya no querría volver a verla. No querría saber nada más de ella.

Pero no quería perderlo.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y todas las dudas que había tenido, él siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Y se negaba a perder esa amistad.

La tristeza dio paso a la furia y la rabia.

Pero intentó disimular, mientras se separaba de su hermano y se calzaba.

- Fuusuke, tengo que hacer... una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Nada, una cosa sin importancia. Nos veremos luego en casa.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Estaré fenomenal... -Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin que su hermano la viera.

Fuusuke notó algo extraño en su hermana, pero supuso que era normal por lo que acababa de pasar.

No le gustaba que estuviera así, pero tal vez en esos momentos necesitara estar sola y pensar.

Ella lo estaría pasando peor que él con eso.

¿Como iba una chica de quince años a sobrellevar algo así?

...

Nagumo estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando tranquilo.

¿Habría ido Hiroto ya a buscar a Kaori?

Si lo había hecho, y se habían encontrado, ¿Que habría pasado?

Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

Pero no le habían dejado otra opción. Podía decirlo claramente. Le gustaba Kaori. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Y si Kaori no podía estar con él, no podía estar con Hiroto. Ya estaba harto de verla cogida de su mano.

Le daba igual si ella no le correspondía, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguiera con ese idiota en sus narices.

No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Pero había sido una medida a la desesperada.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y se levantó a regañadientes, preguntándose quien sería.

Se puso un poco nervioso al pensar que podría ser Hiroto, pero se repuso en un momento.

Abrió la puerta, y al momento se sorprendió.

- ¡Tú...! -Dijo la chica llorando, llena de furia.

El pelirrojo se asustó, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando sintió el puño de la albina sobre su mejilla, cayendo al suelo.

Notaba como le ardía la mejilla. En unos segundos enrojecería y se hincharía.

- Kaori...

La chica lo miró mal, y entró en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta.

Se posicionó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

- Tú... ¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Kiyama?

Nagumo sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Tú que crees que le he contado, Suzuno? No he dicho más que la verdad.

- ¡Bastardo! -Gritó mientras se agachaba de golpe y lo agarraba por la camiseta- ¡Por tu culpa Kiyama me ha visto besándome con...!

Se frenó en seco.

Ya lo entendía.

Era imposible que Nagumo supiera algo sobre su relación con su hermano...

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido y confuso- ¿Estabas besando a otro...?

- Cállate. Después de los problemas que has causado, no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada.

- Mira, bonita, yo solo le dije a Hiroto que él no había sido tu primer beso, pero no le dije quien había sido el que te había besado. ¡No es para tanto!

- ¿Pero serás desgraciado? ¿Aun tienes el valor suficiente para reprocharme que me enfade? ¡Y si no dijiste que tú me habías dado mi primer beso fue porque no te convenía que Kiyama y mi hermano fueran a por ti! ¡So hipócrita!

- ¡Por favor, si no soportabas ser la novia de Hiroto, y se notaba! ¡Al final te he hecho un favor!

- ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido amargarme la vida! ¡Todo lo que me pasó con Kiyama empezó por tu culpa! ¡Te odio!

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por esas palabras, y ladeó la cabeza para no mirarla a los ojos.

Kaori se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde.

Claro que no lo odiaba.

Le había hecho muchas maldades, pero le era imposible odiarle.

Aun así, en esos momentos estaba demasiado enfadada como para pedir perdón.

Le soltó la camiseta, y se levantó de encima del chico. Nagumo la imitó después de unos instantes.

- De modo que eso es lo que realmente sientes por mí...

- Te portaste como un idiota rencoroso y un cretino. Y por tu culpa, puede no solo pierda a mi novio, sino a mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Y eso si que no te lo perdonaré jamás.

- Pues tú deja de hacerte la santa. Por lo que has dicho, estabas engañando a tu querido amigo. Te habrá descubierto por mi culpa, pero tú ni siquiera deberías estar con otro chico mientras sales con él.

- Lo reconozco, le estaba engañando. Y créeme que me pesa. Pero tú no tenías ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. Además de que lo has contado, te has encubierto a ti mismo para salvarte, y por eso me has hecho mucho mal. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedo perder por esto?

- Si, se que si tu hermano se entera de esto se armará una buena...

- No, Nagumo... Mi hermano sabe que estoy con otro chico. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, no es nada... Ahora solo quiero olvidarme de esto... hasta que pueda hablar con Kiyama.

Nagumo la miró desconcertado, sin saber bien a qué se refería.

Se sintió mal. Solo quería darle un escarmiento a Hiroto, no pensaba que a ella le afectaría tanto.

- Kaori, se que hice mal... Me sentía mal al ver como todo os iba tan bien.

- Lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte.

- Me conoces demasiado, Kaori. Así que no. Sabes que lo siento en mi interior, pero que yo nunca soy capaz de pedir disculpas.

- Ya...

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

Hasta que a Nagumo le pudo la curiosidad.

- ¿Quien es el otro?

- ¿De verdad esperas que te lo diga?

- En realidad no... Pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque tiene que ser algo muy fuerte si no quieres que nadie se entere...

- Si. Es muy fuerte. Demasiado. Pero... te prometo que en cuanto se me pase el enfado y logre olvidar lo que has hecho, consideraré el decírtelo. En fin, si Kiyama no lo dice antes...

- ...

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Fuusuke estará preocupado por mí. No sabe que he venido aquí.

- De acuerdo...

La chica caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Nagumo la observaba con atención desde el pasillo.

- Kaori.

- ¿Si?

- ... ¿De verdad me odias?

- Me conoces demasiado, Haruya. Así que no -Dijo la chica, mostrando el principio de una sonrisa.

El chico suspiró aliviado, aunque aun sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado.

Pero ya se solucionaría.

- Te avisaré cuando logre hablar con Kiyama -Dijo Kaori, despidiéndose-. Por cierto, será mejor que te pongas hielo en la mejilla. Se te hinchará más si no lo haces, y te dolerá.

- Está bien... Ya hablaremos.

La chica salió del apartamento, y de la residencia Prominence, para caminar lentamente hasta su casa.

Nagumo no sabía nada de lo suyo con su hermano... y al menos a él no le pasaría nada. Ryuuji era el único que sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y con respecto a Kiyama... solo él sabía lo que ocurría entre ella y Fuusuke, y dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de decirlo para hacerles mal.

Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes. Le iba a costar hacerle frente, pero debía hacerlo.

- Una cosa menos...


	16. Te quiero

**En fin… este es el penúltimo capítulo… en el siguiente todo acaba.**

**Me ha costado mucho escribir este fic xDD me ha dado infinitos quebraderos de cabeza, aunque también me ha encantado escribirlo ****J**

**Me ha encantado compartiendo esto con todos vosotros, tanto por los que me habéis dejado comentarios como por los que simplemente han leído los capis. Me habéis dado muchos motivos para seguir con esto.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que el final de este fic y mis otras historias os gusten, o en todo caso que no os decepcionen xDD**

**En fin, os dejo leer,**

**Bye bye besoooos!**

**[..]**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Hiroto había visto a Kaori y Fuusuke juntos en la pista de hielo.

Desde entonces, no había aparecido por el instituto. Ni un solo día.

Casi nadie sabía nada de él, solo algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que iban a visitarle a menudo a su apartamento. Pero no conseguían saber lo que le pasaba de verdad.

Por su parte, Fuusuke y Kaori estaban preocupados por él, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada. Aunque muchos se preguntaban por qué la chica no iba a verle, siendo su novia. Por eso muchos ya pensaban que había ocurrido algo entre ellos, y habían roto. Pero como ninguno decía nada, todos intentaban ignorar el asunto.

Nagumo observaba a los dos hermanos fijamente, también intentando averiguar que pasaba. Veía como Kaori se desanimaba por momentos, y como aparecía siempre Fuusuke a su lado y la colmaba de muestras de afecto. Cosa que en realidad le extrañó, sabiendo como eran los dos siempre. Normalmente era Kaori la que empezaba con los cariños, y no al revés.

¿Qué habría pasado? Necesitaba saberlo.

Quería saber quien era el misterioso chico con el que de verdad estaba Kaori... Pero estaba claro que por el momento ella no se lo iba a decir.

La cuestión era si de verdad pensaba decírselo. Después de todo, se lo había prometido.

Claro que después de todo lo ocurrido, estaba en su derecho de no decir nada. Le había quedado claro que no podía confiar en él.

Pero no era que pudiera confiar... Él solo quería lo mejor para ella. Le gustaba demasiado, y esa vez los celos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero no iba a volver a pasar. Ya había tenido suficiente. Le había hecho mucho daño a Kaori esa vez, y si pasaba algo por el estilo la perdería para siempre.

Aprovechando un descanso en el que no estaba con Fuusuke, se acercó a ella.

- Hola...

- Hola, Nagumo -Contestó la chica en voz baja, apoyando el libro que tenía en las manos en sus labios.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que estés mejor...

- Si, gracias... Estoy bien. ¿A ti aun te duele el golpe?

- No, que va -Dijo el chico con una pequeña risa, mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla-. En fin... ¿Aun no has hablado con Hiroto?

- Pues no... Intenté llamarlo un par de veces, pero no me coge el teléfono... Y no me atrevo a ir a verle.

- Pero... tal vez deberías hacerlo. Se que yo no soy el adecuado para decirlo... pero aun así ya va siendo hora de solucionar todo esto.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo... claro que quiero solucionarlo... Pero me da tanto miedo lo que pueda ocurrir...

- Pues dile a alguien que vaya contigo. No se, tu hermano, por ejemplo.

La chica titubeó.

- Creo que es mejor que no. En este momento no sería muy buena idea juntar a Fuusuke y a Kiyama.

- Hmm... Pues si quieres te acompañaré yo. Aunque será mejor que yo tampoco me plante frente a Hiroto.

Kaori se sorprendió, y por un momento abandonó su actitud distante y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Tú harías eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarías con eso, Nagumo?

El chico se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

- Si con esto puedo conseguir que me perdones de verdad... estaré satisfecho.

La albina se sorprendió, y enrojeció al momento, apartando la mirada.

No, no podía hacerle eso... ahora no...

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Suzuno? -Dijo Nagumo en tono indiferente, como si intentara calmar la situación.

- Pero tú no entrarías a ver a Kiyama, ¿No?

- Se que estoy algo mal de la cabeza, pero nunca me pondría delante de Grand después de algo como esto. Si ya saltan chispas entre él y Gazel, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que haría conmigo.

- Bueno, está bien...

- ¿Kaori? -La llamó una voz por detrás.

Era Fuusuke, buscándola. En cuanto la vio con Nagumo se quedó algo sorprendido, pero luego se relajó.

- Kaori, ¿No quieres que te acompañe a clase? Tienes que entrar en cinco minutos.

- Claro, Fuusuke. Ya voy -Comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano-. Nos vemos por la tarde en la biblioteca -Susurró en voz baja cuando pasó al lado de Nagumo.

El albino agarró a su hermana por la cintura, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban hasta adentrarse en el edificio.

Nagumo se quedó ahí un rato, pensando en lo que pasaría.

En ese momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara la tarde para poder estar a solas con Kaori y hablarlo.

...

- ¿Que quería ese idiota?

- No, nada, solo saber como estaba Kiyama.

- ¿Burn está preocupado por Hiroto? -Preguntó Fuusuke, sorprendido.

- Bueno, lleva ya dos semanas sin venir a clase... Todo el mundo está preocupado por él.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras caminaban hasta la clase de la chica.

Cuando llegaron, se quedaron un momento en la puerta para despedirse. Fuusuke la agarró de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Kaori... Ya está todo preparado.

- ¿Todo?

- Si. Ya lo solucioné nada más llegar al instituto. Ya está, pronto todo se solucionará.

- Bien, perfecto.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres de verdad? No quiero obligarte.

- Claro que quiero, hermano... Ahora todo será perfecto.

- Si.

Los dos se sonrieron, para después juntarse y abrazarse con fuerza.

Era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Todo cambiaría, e iría mejor.

Kaori se despidió de su hermano, y entró en la clase.

...

Hiroto estaba en su apartamento, tumbado en el sofá.

Acababa de despedirse de Queen, que había ido a visitarlo. Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que veía esos días.

Pero aun así no le había contado nada.

¿Como decir que su novia estaba enamorada de su propio hermano? ¿Como decir que le habían tenido engañado desde el principio?

Llevaba dos semanas sin salir de casa, pero aun no lograba asimilarlo.

Y aunque sintiera mucho dolor dentro... también tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Kaori.

Le había traicionado, le había mentido y le había engañado... Pero no podía dejar de quererla.

Siempre la había querido.

Y por muchas veces que le hiciera daño, nunca iba a dejar de sentir eso por ella.

Aunque ahora ella ya no sintiera nada. Aunque estuviera realmente enamorada de Fuusuke.

Siempre la iba a querer.

¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Como iba a mirarla ahora a la cara?

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría pasar si se veían, y le daba bastante miedo.

¿Qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de ahora?

Debía suponer que ya no estaban juntos.

Escuchó el timbre, y aunque no sentía muchas ganas de abrir a aquel que deseaba molestarle por la tarde mientras se deprimía, se levantó del sofá y caminó a la entrada.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, todo se paró.

- Hola, Kiyama... -Comenzó la chica, nerviosa.

- Kaori...

El chico se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes, con aspecto triste y avergonzado. Y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Pero en algún momento tendrían que hablar.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro... Gracias.

Los dos caminaron hasta el salón, y se sentaron algo incómodos en el sofá, sin mirarse.

- Kiyama, yo... quería saber como estabas... y también quería pedirte perdón.

- Estoy bien.

- Me tienes muy preocupada... llevas dos semanas sin salir de casa... Yo no puedo vivir con esto, sabiendo que estás así por mi culpa.

- entenderás que lo que ha pasado no es normal.

- Claro que lo entiendo.

- Me costó asimilar todo, pero tuve que aceptar que las cosas son así. Estás enamorada de tu hermano mayor, Kaori... ¿Como ha podido suceder algo así?

- Créeme que si pudiera responderte lo haría. No se como ha pasado. Simplemente... un día lo vi claro.

- ...

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sin saber que decir.

Hiroto estaba demasiado dolido, y no podía expresarlo con claridad.

En un instante, Kaori lo cogió de las manos y apoyó la frente en el hombro del chico, mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Kiyama, por favor... no me odies. Se que te he hecho daño, pero tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. No quiero que tú me abandones.

Hiroto cerró los ojos, escuchando los sollozos de la chica.

Kaori no se dio cuenta en un principio, pero él también estaba empezando a llorar.

- Lo único que odio... es no ser capaz de enfadarme contigo. Jamás podría odiarte, Kaori. Porque tú... eres lo que más quiero en el mundo.

La chica se sorprendió por esas palabras, y se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Hiroto estaba llorando, y en un impulso se inclinó y se apoyó en el hueco del hombro de la chica, y los dos cayeron acostados sobre el sofá, mientras se abrazaban.

- lo siento mucho, Kiyama...

El chico no dijo nada, solo se apretó más contra ella.

Kaori no hacía nada por separarse de él. En esos momentos solo quería reconfortarlo.

Decidió que tenía que decirlo de una vez.

- ... Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

- ...

- Te quiero. Aunque no sea del modo que tú te mereces. Pero siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y el que mejor me ha comprendido.

- Te equivocas. Si fuera el que mejor te comprende, nos habríamos ahorrado todo este mal trago. Habría visto con claridad lo que pasaba, lo que ocurría entre tú y Fuusuke...

- ... De verdad, siempre me sentiré fatal por todo lo que ha pasado.

- No lo hagas.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo... cuando ni siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Y era la verdad.

Si para que Kaori fuera feliz tenía que estar con su hermano, él lo aceptaba.

Era raro, a muchas personas les parecería asqueroso y horrible... pero ya le daba igual.

Seguramente estaba siendo un idiota al dejar las cosas así, pero era lo que de verdad quería hacer.

La quería demasiado como para perderla. Quería tenerla, aunque fuera solo de amiga.

- Te quiero, Kaori. Siempre te querré.

...

Nagumo estaba fuera de la residencia Gaia, esperando a Kaori.

Había optado por quedarse ahí, no quería molestar.

Esperaba que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

Cuando vio que Kaori salía por la entrada principal suspirando aliviada, se tranquilizó.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Muy bien. Ya está todo solucionado... Hemos quedado como amigos.

- Me alegro.

- ...

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, mirándose de vez en cuando.

El chico se moría de ganas por hablar con ella, por decirle muchísimas cosas... y no sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía.

Kaori, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

Tenía que hablar con él, de una vez por todas. Tenía que decirle todo.

Y si tenía que hacerlo, solo podría hacerlo en ese momento.

- Nagumo, estoy enamorada de mi hermano.

- Si. Ya lo se.

La chica se sorprendió.

¿Lo sabía?

¿Lo sabía y no se lo había dicho?

Ni siquiera se había hecho el sorprendido.

- ¿Pero como...?

- Lo descubrí hace relativamente poco. Solo tuve que atar cabos. Y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

- ... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Mujer, creo que no es muy agradable que tu amigo te comente que sabe que estás enrollada con tu hermano mayor.

- Vale, en eso tienes razón...

Nagumo le sonrió amistoso.

- Bueno, ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? Me imagino que no podréis vivir vuestro idílico amor delante de la gente.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte...

Kaori se detuvo en seco, y él la imitó, intrigado.

La chica lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- Me marcho, Nagumo.

- ¿Como que te marchas?

- Mi hermano y yo nos vamos de aquí. Fuusuke ha pedido el traslado a otro instituto.

- ¿Os váis a otra ciudad?

- No. A otro país... en Europa.

El chico ni se molestó en esconder que estaba asustado.

- Es una broma, ¿Verdad? Solo intentas tomarme el pelo.

- ...

- Os marcháis... No puedo creerlo.

- Ya, yo tampoco... Es demasiado repentino, pero Fuusuke ya lo ha arreglado esta mañana.

- ...

- Por supuesto, no nos iremos para siempre... Solo durante algún tiempo. Volveremos, te lo prometo.

La chica se sorprendió, porque de repente se vio en los brazos de Nagumo, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. A pesar de la sorpresa, cerró los ojos, y correspondió a su abrazo.

- Supongo que ya es tarde para decirte que te quedes...

- Lo siento.

- ...

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Aunque haya habido algún momento en el que debería haberte matado...

- Si, suele pasar.

Kaori rió disimuladamente, mientras se separaba un poco de él, aun sin soltarlo.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Pero te prometo que te llamaré, o te mandaré un mail, o algo...

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas, porque sin darse cuenta, Nagumo unió sus labios durante un breve instante.

En cuanto se separaron, lo miró a los ojos, mientras enrojecía.

- Nagumo... ¿Qué...?

- Lo siento. Sentía que debía hacerlo. No te voy a volver a ver en mucho tiempo...

- ...

- Se que ahora estás con... bueno, estás con alguien... Pero quería que al menos te llevaras un buen recuerdo de mí.

- Si, una infidelidad es un buen recuerdo, si señor.

El chico se avergonzó y se ofendió, así que se separó de ella.

Kaori veía como se enfurruñaba.

- Solo te perdonaré lo que has hecho porque tú has sido mi primer beso, Haruya. Que te quede bien claro.

Nagumo se sorprendió, y cuando la miró se encontró con que estaba sonriendo divertida, mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Eres un buen amigo. No me olvides... hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

- Tranquila. No olvidaré a la chica que me dio su primer beso, por la que se armó un gran revuelo.

Se sonrieron, para después abrazarse.

No era un adiós.

Solo un hasta pronto.


	17. ¿Reencuentro?

...Cinco años después...

Nagumo caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

Acababa de salir de la universidad, y estaba bastante cansado.

El curso se estaba acabando, y ahora era cuando le mandaban más trabajos y proyectos, todo justo antes de los exámenes.

La verdad es que su personalidad despreocupada le era muy útil en época de exámenes, así no se estresaba tanto.

Se encontraba bastante bien, ya que el verano estaba a punto de llegar, y ya hacía algo de calor.

Iba caminando cargado de libros, de una maqueta a medio hacer, y de una mochila con planos, cuando de pronto le sonó el móvil, que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Genial... lo que faltaba.

Intentó coger el móvil sin montar ningún estropicio, por supuesto sin lograrlo.

En cuanto consiguió coger el móvil con el índice y el pulgar, se le escapó la maqueta y unos planos, cayendo al suelo, y mientras intentaba cogerlos se le escurrió la mochila, arrastrando consigo los libros que llevaba en la otra mano.

Suspiró y puso cara de circunstancia, las llamaditas del móvil siempre tan oportunas.

Seguro que si ella hubiera estado allí, se reiría a carcajadas de él mientras lo ayudaba a recoger.

Si... con una de esas suaves y maravillosas carcajadas que le salían con su melodiosa voz.

Pero que idiota.

Todo se había acabado, ellos se habían ido, y no iban a volver precisamente ahora.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían marchado...

En fin, lo mejor era no darle más vueltas.

Se agachó a recoger las cosas, y notó que un cuerpo femenino inclinaba las manos delicadamente para ayudarle.

Sin saber por qué, levantó la mirada, esperanzado por encontrar su mirada glacial.

- Hay que tener más cuidado. No deberías ir tan cargado.

Desde luego, no era ella. Solo era una chica normal y corriente.

Su risa no era ni la mitad de bonita. Ni por asomo.

Aún así, le agradeció su ayuda en cuanto terminó de cogerlo todo de nuevo en los brazos, y siguió su camino.

"Olvídala de una vez, Haruya -pensó-. Sabes que no merece la pena pensar más en ella. En ellos. Decidieron hacer su vida juntos en otro lugar, empezar de cero. Ya no puedes hacer nada. No los volverás a ver."

Qué demonios, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía de sobra.

Decidido. No volvería a pensar en ellos.

Estaba pensando en eso, hasta que vio como una extraña chica se quedaba pasmada mirándolo.

Se detuvo en seco, pensando en si la conocía de algo.

No podía ser.

Ese pelo largo... algo ondulado... blanco como la nieve, pero con reflejos azules... No podía ser.

- ¿Nagumo?

No podía ser.

Esa no era su voz... no era posible.

Tenía que mirarla a los ojos para saber si realmente era ella.

Y fue lo que hizo.

Entrecerró sus bonitos ojos ambarinos hasta distinguir el color de ojos de la chica, que seguía sorprendida, como si también intentara reconocerle.

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

Ese azul glacial... azul hielo... con un brillo blanquecino. Esos ojos no podían ser de otra persona.

- ¿Kaori?

La chica sonrió, feliz de que la reconociera por fin.

Se acercó un poco más a él.

- Kaori... ¿De verdad eres tú...?

- Cielos... ¿Tanto he cambiado? ¿De verdad no me reconoces?

Como para reconocerla.

Realmente no era la misma chica de quince años, tal y como la había visto por última vez.

Estaba más alta que antes... Su cuerpo había terminado de formarse, y de que modo. Esa figura era digna de una escultura.

El pelo se le había ido ondulando, y llevaba el flequillo un poco más largo y desigual que antes, pero seguía teniendo ese brillo tan hermoso bajo la luz del sol.

Y su rostro... su rostro seguía igual, solo que ahora tenía las facciones más adultas. Pero seguía siendo el de una hermosa niña.

Si no se equivocaba, ahora tenía veinte años.

- Bueno... ¿Vas a saludarme como es debido o solo vas a babear mientras me miras?

- No seas idiota, yo no babeo... ¡Madre mía! ¡Eres real, estás aquí!

Kaori sonrió tiernamente, le alegraba que el chico no hubiese cambiado su actitud.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Nagumo se sorprendió en un principio, como si esperara atravesarla en lugar de poder tocarla. Pero la correspondió en el acto, dejando caer de nuevo sus cosas al suelo.

Su respiración iba en aumento por la sorpresa.

¿De verdad era real lo que estaba pasando?

- Estoy aquí, puedes verme y tocarme, ¿No? Deja de pensar que soy una aparición.

- Es que... es que no es posible, Kaori... Santo cielo, llevas cinco años fuera, ¿Qué quieres que piense?

- Esto... ¿Te parece que vayamos a una cafetería y hablemos con calma? Creo que estaremos mejor que en medio de la calle.

...

Los dos llegaron a una cafetería al lado del parque de la ciudad, y de vez en cuando, Nagumo intentaba disimular mientras le tocaba un brazo con el dedo, para comprobar que de verdad la estaba viendo y no se había vuelto loco.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, y pidieron dos cafés al camarero.

- Pero bueno, Kaori... ¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas con tu hermano en... ¿Donde estabais?

- En Alemania, Nagumo. Y si, vivimos ahí, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Solo estaremos aquí unos días, y después volveremos.

- Pero... ¿Como...?

- ¿Qué pasa? Queríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, y decidimos venir aquí. Teníamos ganas de ver a muchas personas. Mira, justo cuando nos encontramos estaba pensando en donde podría encontrarte, ¿Sabes? Madre mía, me alivia tanto verte... Te he echado muchísimo de menos…

El chico no sabía que decir.

Se había vuelto a perder en esos ojos sacados de un mar glacial.

¿Como podían estar los dos tan tranquilos, observándose de ese modo, después de tanto tiempo?

Era algo tan normal... que no era normal.

Kaori notó como la observaba, y comenzó a incomodarse un poco.

- Lo menos que podrías hacer... es devolverme el cumplido, aunque sea a tu manera, Nagumo.

- Kaori...

- No me has echado de menos, ¿Verdad? Es normal, tal y como nos fuimos... Lo siento.

- No me pidas disculpas. Claro que te he echado de menos. Cada día, a cada momento, continuamente...

- Vaya. Si que te ha dado fuerte. ¿No tendrás fiebre? El Nagumo Haruya que yo conozco jamás me diría algo tan bonito.

El chico sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- El Nagumo Haruya que conocías... ha tenido que bajar al mundo real, y madurar, aunque sea solo un poco.

La albina le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo con ternura.

- Bueno, cuéntame... ¿Sabes algo de los demás?

- Veamos... Osamu, por increíble que parezca, está estudiando derecho, y se ha ido de la ciudad. Midorikawa estudia psicología, y al menos él se ha quedado. Como habrás comprobado, yo me he decidido por la arquitectura...

- Y... ¿Kiyama?

Nagumo notaba que a Kaori le temblaba la voz. Se fijó en que desde hacía unos instantes agarraba con fuerza el colgante que llevaba en el cuello.

- Hiroto... Creía que mantenías el contacto con él.

- La verdad... hace ya bastante tiempo que no me llama, ni a mí ni a mi hermano... No se nada sobre él.

- Bueno... pues al final se decantó por la medicina. Él también se ha ido fuera de la ciudad.

- Entiendo...

- No le has olvidado...

- ¿Tan obvio es?

- Es imposible no saberlo. Por lo que veo llevas puesto el colgante que te regaló.

Kaori esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Apretó más aún el colgante de oro blanco, con la forma del planeta favorito de Kaori, Saturno.

- Nunca me lo he quitado. Y nunca me lo quitaré.

Nagumo decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Bueno... ¿Y donde os alojáis?

- ... En un hotel, aquí cerca... Fuusuke ya debe de estar esperándome... ¿Quieres que le llame y decirle que baje? Así podrás verle...

- No, no... Será mejor que hoy no me lleve más sorpresas... Además, tu hermano es rencoroso por naturaleza. Seguro que aún me la tiene jurada, y me gusta demasiado esta cafetería como para que termine destrozada.

- Si... Puede que tengas razón. -Vio al camarero trayendo la cuenta- Perdone, ¿Me podría traer un vaso de agua? Creo que el café no va a sentarme demasiado bien.

- Claro, en un momento le traigo agua, señorita.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Estás bien, Kaori?

- ¿Qué? Si, claro, estoy muy bien. Solo que aquí hace un poco de calor. Pero estoy perfectamente.

...

Unos minutos después, salieron de la cafetería, mientras Kaori le contaba algunos detalles de su vida en Alemania.

- ¿En que parte de Alemania vivís?

- En Erfurt, es la capital de Thüringen. Es muy bonito, te gustaría.

- ¿Y qué dices que estás estudiando?

- Traducción e interpretación. No se, no sabía por qué carrera decidirme, y al final escogí esta. Y me va bastante bien, ya que siempre se me dieron bien los idiomas. Ahora voy a empezar el tercer año.

- ¿Y Gazel? ¿Qué estudia?

- Gazel... cuanto tiempo sin oírte llamarlo así... -Se ríe- Mi hermano está estudiando historia. Ya está terminando el cuarto año, pronto acabará la carrera.

- Parece mentira...

- No seas cruel. En fin, nos va bien... Tenemos una buena vida allí.

- Entonces... esto significa que vosotros dos...

- Si, seguimos estando juntos, Nagumo.

- Vaya. Bueno, creo que ya me lo esperaba.

La chica pensó que era mejor no hablar de eso.

- Bueno, y... ¿Sabes algo de Aphrodi? ¿Y de Eiri?

- Eh... Los dos están estudiando. Eiri hace estudios clásicos y románicos, o sea, que también se dedica a los idiomas, y un poco a la historia, como le gustan esos rollos... Aphrodi estudia filosofía, y le va bastante bien con la... Gnoseología. Eso tiene pinta de dar un dolor de cabeza...

Kaori rió ante el comentario.

Casi sin darse cuenta, alargó el brazo y le acarició el rostro.

- Hay que ver... cada vez que te miro a los ojos... me acuerdo de ese día.

- ¿Ese día?

- Aquella tarde... en la biblioteca... ¿Lo recuerdas? Después de esa fuerte discusión que tuvimos...

- ¿Por qué es necesario recordarlo ahora, Kaori?

- Supongo que... no quiero olvidar nada de lo que viví aquí, de lo que viví con todos... también contigo.

- Ya...

- Al fin y al cabo... tú me diste mi primer beso, Nagumo. Eso no es algo que se olvide tan fácilmente.

- Si... pero también recuerdo lo que pasó por ese beso.

- Como para no acordarte... Ese golpe te dolió durante días.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un momento, hasta que Kaori se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- En verdad te he echado mucho de menos... La vida es un poco aburrida sin ti...

De nuevo la correspondió.

Como la había echado de menos. Cada día había extrañado su rostro, su pelo, sus ojos, la palidez de su piel... su aroma.

Si, necesitaba ese aroma, aunque fuera solo una vez más.

Levantó la mano hasta su rostro, y notó algo húmedo.

- Kaori... ¿Estás llorando?

- Lo... lo siento, es que extrañaba mucho estar aquí, contigo... -Sonrió cariñosamente- Ha sido demasiado tiempo fuera.

- Kaori...

- Me tengo que ir. Mi hermano me estará esperando desde hace rato. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

La chica se separó de él, y se dispuso a irse.

Nagumo la agarró de la mano suavemente.

- Quédate conmigo... aunque sea solo un rato... quédate.

- No... No puedo. Ya he estado mucho fuera, y Fuusuke no sabe nada.

- Por favor...

- ... Lo siento... No puedo, de verdad.

Nagumo se rindió por fin, y le soltó la mano.

- ... ¿Cuando volvéis a Alemania?

- Aún no lo se bien. Pero en unos días.

- ¿Podré volver a verte en estos días?

- Tal vez. No puedo prometértelo, pero quizás. En fin, me voy.

- ...

- Ha sido maravilloso volver a verte, Nagumo. De verdad que me ha encantado.

- A mí también.

Se acercó un poco a él y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Luego se apartó y comenzó a caminar, mientras se despedía de él alzando la mano.

- Saluda a Gazel de mi parte.

- De parte de Burn. Claro. Adiós.

- Adiós, Kaori.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que giró en una esquina.

De nuevo la dejaba marchar.

Sonrió, y volvió a coger sus cosas para irse a casa.

Realmente, volver a verla había sido un gran regalo. Le había encantado habérsela encontrado. Había sido una verdadera casualidad, y le hacía sentirse especial, como si fuera parte de algún plan divino.

Menudas idioteces pensaba. Eso era por pasar tanto tiempo con Midorikawa, Eiri y Aphrodi.

En fin, ojalá pudiera volver a verla en otra ocasión.

...

Kaori caminó, y llegó al hotel donde se alojaban.

Entró en la habitación, y sonrió tiernamente cuando vio a su hermano dormir.

Sin hacer ruido, se puso un fino camisón blanco, y se acostó junto a él.

No se dio cuenta de que se había despertado hasta que la rodeó con un brazo.

- Lo siento... no quería hacer ruido.

- Tranquila. No estaba del todo dormido. ¿Donde estabas?

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que he estado con Nagumo?

- ¿Con Burn? ¿En serio?

- Si. Me lo encontré de casualidad, cuando salía de la universidad. Ahora estudia arquitectura. Y me ha mandado saludos para ti.

- Me alegro por él. Bueno, ¿Ya estás preparada para volver? Nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana.

- Si...

Fuusuke se dio cuenta de que su hermana titubeaba, y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

- Kaori... ¿Tú quieres volver a Alemania?

- Antes creía que si, pero ahora... ya no lo se. No me daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos este lugar.

- Yo también.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Lo he estado pensando. Se que es un poco repentino, pero... ¿Te gustaría que volviéramos aquí, después de terminar todo en Alemania?

La chica se sorprendió por esas palabras, y se giró un poco hacia su hermano.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Si. Yo también echo de menos vivir aquí. Y echo de menos a nuestros amigos. Incluso a ese idiota. Dime, ¿Qué te parecería?

- … Suena fantástico. Entonces… ¿Volveremos a vivir aquí? ¿Así de fácil?

- Así de fácil. En cuanto arreglemos algunos detalles con los estudios, volveremos.

- Fuusuke… te olvidas de…

- No, tranquila, no me olvido. Ya veremos que hacer.

- Entonces bien.

Kaori se tranquilizó, y se dejó abrazar por su hermano.

- ¿Él ha sospechado algo?

- Creo que cuando… después del café pedí un vaso de agua… estaba un poco acalorada. Pero bueno, no creo que haya pensado nada raro.

- Bueno. Está bien.

El chico puso su mano en el vientre de su hermana, y la acarició con ternura, mientras los dos se iban quedando dormidos.

**FIN**

**...**

**Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba…**

**No tenía planeado subirlo hoy, pero lo haré por cierta señorita… y porque hoy y ayer han sido unos días felices para mí ^^ hacía tiempo que no estaba así xD**

**Qué decir… de nuevo, gracias a todas las personas que habéis seguido el fic, y muchas gracias a las personas que lo han comentado ^^ Me hacéis muy feliz.**

**Me da pena terminar así, pero estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela… tengo que pensármelo xD**

**Porque aun así, hay algunas cosas que debo solucionar con los chicos… así que ya se verá, a ver que pasa xD**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Hasta más ver!**

**Muchísimos besos a todos!**


End file.
